Love At First Sense
by Nana Mae Anime Girl
Summary: When the Battousai wants to get to know someone... He really wants to get to know them. In all five ways possible... KenKao, SanMeg, MisAOshI, SaiTOkiO, YahTsu.
1. Meet The SekihoWabanGumi Manslayers

Nana Mae - Wow! My first story here! And it's gonna be frustratingly strange, so please bare with me!... Anyway, the first two chapters, "Meet The SekihoWabanGumi Manslayers" and "Intro To The Troubled Beauty" are just going to be introducing you to everyone and the setting of this story... I changed around the ages as well, so...

Kenshin- 28

Kaoru- 23

Sano- 25

Saito- 31

Megumi- 24

Misao- 19

Aoshi- 27

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I could never think up the forms of all those gorgeous men!.. -cough- And, of course, the storyline...

**Rating-** Rated T for slight adult situations and rough language. Also for my demented sense of humor...

**Summary-** Enter Kenshin Himura. A hard-working detective agent by day... And devoted gang menber by night. Enter Kaoru Kamiya. She works the morning and afternoon shifts at the shoestore, Footsies, at the mall. And at night?... Snoring like there's no tomorrow... What else would she possibly want to do!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 1**

**Meet The SekihoWabanGumi Manslayers**

Dark red, mid-back length hair flowed in the slight breeze as he attempted to pull it back into a ponytail.

"Damn it... Where's my hairtie?..." He cursed lightly, looking down to his pockets on either side of his slightly baggy blue jeans.

His eyes were shaded from the bright sun by small rectangular sunglasses, and his bright white business shirt was crisp and fresh, having just come from the dry cleaner's.

He tugged lightly on the bottom of his bloody red colored tie, where he usually kept the hairtie. He cursed again when it wasn't there.

As he walked into the cafe on the street he'd been walking, the cafe being known as the The Delicacy, he spotted a familiar head of hair at a table in the corner.

He grinned, giving up on his hair and walking toward the dark brown head.

"Yo, Sano..." He thunked his fist down onto the pokey-looking head.

"Uwah!" The tall, rooster-haired man yelped, covering his head, "Hey, you're ruining my hair, Kenshin!"

"I always wonder how long it takes you to spike it like that, guy..." Kenshin said simply, sitting across from his friend.

Kenshin had just left his office in the police detective department, having just closed up a case on a murder committed by an angsty teen.

" 'Tch." The roosterhead muttered, lowering his hands, "At least mine's managable... Yours is practically a tail..." He said, letting his long arm reach over and flick Kenshin's forehead.

Sanosuke Sagara, the rooster head, was very tall. Especially compared to his little redheaded friend, who wasn't all that tall himself. His hair was dark brown and stuck up, looking like a rooster's head feathers. His eyes were light brown, tinted with gold which usually shimmered with unreasonable anger... The hot-headed man usually wore baggy tan cargo pants and a black hooded sweatshirt, looking like a complete junky with the black ribbon tied around his forehead and flowing behind him. He usually had something hanging out of his mouth.. A tooth-pick, fishbones, even his ribbon sometimes, if he was that bored. Most who knew him were surprised that he didn't smoke.

"It is called a pony_tail_, Sano..." Kenshin muttered, rubbing his forehead stubbornly.

Sano sighed heavily, "... Lost your hairtie again?..."

The redhead smiled sheepishly, "I swear it was on my tie..."

"Oi..." Sano reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick black scrunchie, tossing it to Kenshin, "You owe me for this one..."

"Heh, thanks Sano..." The redhead caught it greatfully, pulling his hair back.

"Kenshin, I'm serious..." Sano muttered, "That's the third one this week..."

Sanosuke Sagara was known for always having what you needed. He was a thief, after all...

Amazingly, though, no one knew he was.

Except for Hajime Saito, Misao Makimachi, and Kenshin Himura, of course... His gang members.

Kenshin smiled weakly, "Okay, okay, don't get your undies in a bunch..."

"I wear boxers..." Sano said plainly, flicking lightly at the toothpick between his lips.

"... Thanks, Sano, I really needed to know..." Kenshin scrunched up his nose.

"What? I just wanted you to get it straight. I don't wear undies, I wear boxers..."

"Okay, that's nice..."

"...Boxers..."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to picture you in boxers!" Kenshin laughed painfully.

"What about briefs?"

"Ew!"

"Oh come on! Not even men can resist the handsome being that is Sanosuke Sagara!" Sano winked.

Kenshin winced, "Sano... Are you hitting on me?..."

Sano grinned charmingly, "Of course not..."

Kenshin smacked Sano's head, "Nasty roosterhead..."

"Ow!" Sano rubbed his head carefully as a vein twitched delicatly in Kenshin's temple.

"Hey, good job, Himura... Keep at it..." A low, dark voice muttered as it approached from behind Kenshin.

Kenshin turned, "Oh, Saito!" He waved, smiling.

Saito walked over to Sano... and pushed him over, taking his place across from Kenshin.

Hajime Saito was also very tall... Taller than Sanosuke even. His thick black hair was always sleeked back, but he let a few strands hang over his golden yellow eyes. It always made him look mysterious. He was wearing his police uniform, but his jacket was slung over his shoulder and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up.

"S-Saito..." Kenshin laughed nervously as Sano yelped, "You shouldn't be so rough..."

"What? You were beating him up..." Saito said simply, reaching into his pocket for something.

"I had a reason..." Kenshin said, resting his arms on the table.

"Oh? And what was that?..."

"He was hitting on me..." Kenshin stated simply.

Saito froze for a second, that same stone mask still over his face...

After a moment he resumed digging around in his pocket, "I always knew the rooster was gay..."

"Am not!" Sano jumped up, taking a seat next to Saito, who immediatly pushed him down again, "Wah!"

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. "How do we survive together?..."

"... Double lives come in handy when needed..." Saito stated simply.

It was true, all three men led double lives... Healthy working men during the day...

And devoted gang members at night.

SekihoWabanGumi Manslayers.

The group was famed and blamed for the anonymous murders that no one was ever sure they commited.

All three men loved both jobs... As did the little girl who worked with them.

Misao Makimachi was nineteen and was the youngest of the Manslayers. Kenshin was twenty-eight, Sano twenty-five and Saito twenty-nine.

She'd joined them two years after Sano had, and proved to be very helpful.

Sano was in charge of gathering, stealing.

Saito was information holder, gathering information from all three other members and sorting it, using his masterful mind to seperate, connect and conclude.

Misao and Kenshin were pretty much the stalkers...

This wasn't your average gang.

These people had brains they chose to use them to gather information on all the people they could.

Where does the 'Manslayers' part come in?

Well, The SekihoWabanGumi Manslayers are very righteous...

And believe that if you deserve to die, you should.

So they kill anyone who they've found deserves to die.

Simple, no?

"Hey, those are supposed to be secret!" Someone whispered harshly from behind Saito and whacked his head from behind.

Saito tensed up, then scowled, "You have no right to abuse your superior like that..."

Misao hurriedly took the seat beside Kenshin, grinning wickedly as she winked at Saito, "Only in brains, Mister Computer-Geek..."

"... Hmph..." Saito grunted, continuing to rummage through his pockets.

Misao wasn't easily insulted.

It was dangerous to try because she'd most likely just toss the insult back at you even harder.

Her long, black hair was in it's normal extremely long braid that fell just past her slim hips. She was wearing a cute, light blue frilly blouse with a light jean jacket over it. A long cream-colored skirt fell to her mid-calves. She reached down, fixing her light blue strapped sandals, then poked back up again, "So, how's Tokio been treating you?..." She asked Saito pleasantly.

Saito scowled, forgetting the item in his pocket for now, "Like a dog... She's working me into the ground..."

Tokio was Saito's wife... She knew about their gang and highly supported it... But was not a part of it. She worried more about Saito's job as a top-ranking police detective and his assistant, Kenshin, than his silly killing-spree gang.

Misao smiled, "Oh, I'll have to thank her... You're in a good mood today! Haven't threatened me yet!"

"Damn it, little girl, speak again and I'll rip out your vocal cords..."

"Oh, there we go!" Misao smiled.

Kenshin laughed, "Misao, don't get him started up, please, we've got favors to ask of him and if he's grumpy he might not do them..."

Sano was slowly getting up again, very cautiously, "Hey, Mis- OW!"

Saito shoved him back down again.

"Aw, Sano! I'll switch seats with you!" Misao giggled, hurrying to sit in the chair that Saito had kept shoving Sano out of.

"... Thanks..." Muttered Sano as he crawled over to Kenshin's side, slinking up into the chair.

Saito cursed lightly as the small teen sat beside him, "Annoying little... damn freakin'..." He kept muttering.

Misao smiled, "Oh, I like you too, Mister Saito!" She clung to his arm.

Saito twitched... And Kenshin burst into laughter.

Sano laughed, "Aw, you're so funny-looking when..."

But Sano's words faded as Kenshin suddenly noticed someone was watching them.

His laughter ceased and he looked to where he felt the gaze coming from.

The sunglasses blurred his vision so he removed them, revealing glimmering amythest gems.

And his breath was stolen when he met deep blue eyes...

-End of Chapter 1; Meet The SekihoWabanGumi Manslayers

* * *

**Author's Notes**

... -sniffles- I'm so sorry... It didn't quite come out as well as I was dearly hoping... But... -humongous sigh- I'm fine with it! I'm working on the second chapter right at this very moment... But that doesn't mean I'll be done with it XD. So, hope you enjoyed it, 'cause there's more to come! Oh yes, read and review! Flames are excepted as long as they're constructive!... If they're just there to say something mean, then there's really no point in posting them, now is there?... Okay, well, that's it for now! Have a nice life!

Nana Mae


	2. Intro To The Troubled Beauty

Nana Mae - OI! I made a few mistakes in the first chapter... I put in the key that Saito was thirty-one, but in the story that he was twenty-nine. I meant thirty-one, just to clarify! Anyway, better get to the usual...

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's beautiful men -sigh-... Oh, and I don't own Altoids either!... XP I mean I have them... I'm in possesion of them... But... Gah, you know what I mean!

**Rating-** Rated T for slight adult situations, possible rough language(Because I'm not sure yet... XP) and strange humor.

Oh, and I forgot other people's ages last time!

Yahiko- 15

Tokio - 29

And I don't think I have to do the summary again... Anyway! Let's get to it!

**Note-** Review responses at bottom of page...

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 2**

**Intro To The Troubled Beauty**

"Megumi, I told you I'm coming! Don't rush me!" Kaoru carefully spoke into the headset connected to her cellphone as she drove along to the meeting place.

Megumi's howling laughter started up again.

Kaoru winced.

Of course she loved Megumi... Like a sister, really...

Oh, but that laugh!

Megumi always tried to cover it up with a delicate hand, but it always slipped right past it, sounding like a howling fox.

Kaoru would've glared at the damn earpiece if it was in her line of eyesight, but she settled on the redlight that was keeping her from her destination.

"I'm coming, Megumi, now shut up and order me a coffee..." Kaoru took off the earphones and tossed them into the backseat.

"Ow!" A young voice yelped.

"Kaoru!" A teenaged boy poked his head between the front two seats.

His hair was pitch black and spiked up every which-way possible.

Dark brown, almost red eyes flickered as he stared at the woman in the front seat.

He wore a dark yellow, overly big sweatshirt and baggy black jeans which eventually led to thick, dark brown sneakers... though, they were so big they almost looked like boots.

"Sorry, Yahiko..." Kaoru muttered, russling the teen's hair.

"Why'd you throw it back there, though?..." Yahiko moved his head away and tried to fix his hair.

Kaoru sighed, "Megumi was being a bossy fox again..."

The light finally turned green, and Kaoru pressed down lightly on the gas pedal.

Yahiko was her adopted brother, but after her mother died and her father left, Kaoru was left with the responsibility of taking care of and raising him when she was fourteen and he was five.

"I don't understand why you like her so much..." Yahiko sat back in the backseat again.

".. Hm, I love her... But, she... Just has her moments..."

"Moments?... Ha, try 'endless periods of time'..." Yahiko muttered.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru tossed a box of Altoids back at him.

"EYAH!" Yahiko yelped and rubbed his forehead, where he had gotten hit.

Kaoru snickered quietly to herself as she pulled up to the cafe, known as The Delicacy.

The Delicacy was a cafe in the tiny city of Keebon.

And Keebon was the tiny city right smack dab in the middle of Nevada.

What with everyone being overly obsessed with L.A. and Vegas, no one ever payed attention to the little nobody-city in the middle of it all.

Kaoru sighed as she slipped her car into the small space...

Something caught her eye as she parked though...

Dark red...

It flashed through her mind... Before it disappeared through the doors of the cafe.

Yahiko was already out of the car, rapping on the driver's seat window, "Kaoru, you getting out?..."

Kaoru blinked as he opened the door, then shook her head, "Heh, sorry, Yahiko..." She stepped out.

"Uh-huh, now let's just go and see Aoshi!" He hurried into the cafe.

Kaoru smiled.

Yahiko was one of 'The Ice Man's biggest fans.

And Kaoru was pretty sure Aoshi didn't mind in the slightest.

Aoshi was tall and extremely built.. But not full of nasty-looking bulges like some freaky wrestler... Just noticably muscular.

His black hair was short, but those bangs always fell into his ice blue eyes.

And he always looke professional.

A button-up shirt and dress pants ended with shining black dress shoes. But he always wore the same tie...

A black tie with decorative white swirls all over it.

Kaoru sighed as she started toward the swinging doors...

But stopped to check herself.

If she didn't look nice when going to see Megumi, she might not get out of there with all of her pride intact.

Her long, ebony hair was up in a nice, high-ponytail. Her lipstick was a soft light pink, light mascara, a soft brown eyeshadow that was almost unnoticable.

She wore a light coffee-cream colored top and a light tan denim jacket over it. White capris matched well with the outfit, as did her soft white tennis shoes.

'Not too casual... Not too fancy.. Damn it, that fox had better like it...' Kaoru thought as she walked into the cafe.

**xXoloXx**

Yahiko was sitting on the barstool at the counter, right next to Aoshi, who was grinning and sipping his coffee as the teen told him about the day he'd had at school on Friday.

Yes, Saturday...

Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief as she sat next to Megumi, on another one of the barstools.

Megumi smiled and patted Kaoru's back, "Hey there, girl..."

"Heya... I'm here... Where's my coffee?..."

"Coming up... So?..." Megumi tapped her pink-painted nails against the counter.

'Shit...' Kaoru thought as Megumi's gaze wondered to her expectantly.

Kaoru was desperate... So she tried to focus on something else.

Megumi was looking nice today.

Her long black hair was pulled up into a bun, though her bangs fell and curved delicatly, accenting her lovely face. She was wearing a light purple, sleeveless shirt with frills at the shoulders and dark blue jeans that led to light purple sandals.

"You look very fancy today, Megumi..." Kaoru stated shakily, smiling.

"C'mon, Kaoru, you haven't found one yet!"

Kaoru winced, "W-well... I've been busy with school work..."

It was slightly true. She did have school work from college... But not that much...

"Liar!"

"Well, you haven't found anyone either!"

"But at least our best friend Aoshi was kind enough to accept me... You could ask the owner of the cafe!" Megumi said, motioning to him.

He was tall and nice-looking... But... was a little too old for Kaoru.

"Shigure is engaged, dumb fox..." Kaoru muttered as she buried her faced in her arms on the counter.

"Oh... Yeah..." Megumi sighed, "Well, who do you want to go with?..."

"I don't know..."

"Let me rephrase that, who are you desperate enough to go with?..."

"Shut up..." Kaoru groaned in woe for herself.

Megumi snickered, "Fine... What would your ideal man look like?..."

At that, Kaoru slowly sat up.

"Uhh.. I don't know..."

But that color flashed through her mind again.

"... He has to have... something red..."

"Like blood? Honey, everyone has bl-"

"No! Like... hair.. eyes..."

"Lipstick?"

"NO!" Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at her friend's silly suggestion.

"But... Red eyes?... You want a guy who stares at the TV all day and stays up to play on the computer all night?..."

"Fine. I want him to be a redhead..." Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

Megumi was already looking around.

"Oi, Megumi, stop!" Kaoru whined as her friend went into prowl-mode.

"... Ooooh... Look at that guy..." Megumi motioned with her head toward a tall man... with messy red hair.

It looked almost greasy as he brushed it out of his dark green eyes. His clothes were baggy, hiding a thin, though slightly muscular body.

Kaoru stared for a moment, then shrugged, "Eh... I don't know, I can't just walk up to someone and ask them to go to a wedding with me..."

But Megumi was already heading for him, "Megumi! W-wait!"

Megumi smirked as she turned to Kaoru, "Then you go ask him!"

But both girls stopped as a brown haired man was pushed from his seat.

Kaoru pretended not to notice.. But the dark red color was presented to her sight again...

And she stopped, staring at the man with the sunglasses that shaded his eyes, the one laughing nervously as his dark friend shoved the brown-haired man down again.

Megumi slowly followed her friend's gaze... Then grinned as she hurried back over to Kaoru, "Wow, nice pick! I bet the eyes behind those shades are beautiful, huh?... Guys with beautiful eyes always hide them..."

But Kaoru wasn't listening.

That man was so... familiar...

She almost knew the color of his eyes, but...

It was almost as if she did, but couldn't remember.

"... and I were going to, but we decided we'd... Kaoru?..." Megumi had been going on about how she and Aoshi had been planning a vacation for the three, and, of course, Yahiko, and that she should find someone to invite along.

Kaoru quickly looked to Megumi, "Uh, yes?" She said quickly

Megumi stared at her, "... Is he that good looking?..."

"H-ha! I was just... A-analyzing! He doesn't look wedding-date material, don't you think?.. Let's go..." Kaoru was suddenly getting up.

"What?" Megumi hurriedly grabbed Kaoru's shoulder, "But he could be your lipstick man!"

"I don't want a lipstick man!" Kaoru giggled helplessly in her frustrated and confused state..

Then when she saw the look that Megumi was giving her, she sighed and gave up.

Kaoru looked to them again, almost panicking when she saw a small woman take a seat next to the lovely redheaded man...

And sighed with unreasonable relief when the girl hurried around to sit with the grumbly older man.

Megumi's eyes were on the brown-haired man, "Hey.. That guy looks nice..." She sounded more like she was talking to herself.

Kaoru smiled slightly as she sat back down, her coffee ariving just when she needed it...

She reached for it...

Her eyes still on the redhead...

But she froze completely when he reached up to remove the sunglasses...

Revealing breath-takingly beautiful amythest gems that glimmered in question and... shock?...

Both seemed frozen in time as both pairs of wonderous eyes locked...

**-End of Chapter 2; Intro To The Troubled Beauty**

**Review Responses-**

**_Wolven Spirits_** - Well, here ya go! MORE TO READ! XD Enjoy!

**_JovianShe-Wolf_** - Look... Updated-ness! Thank you for reviweing! I hope you like this chapter!

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - Oh! Thank you, I feel so loved!

**_Chrispecks_** - You didn't have to wait very long, now didja!... Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reviewing!

**_Reignashii _**- No prob, still writin'!

**Fix-up Facts**

Keebon in a fictional place that I made up... I know that there is some other place right smack-dab in the middle of Nevada, but for my story... It's Keebon! Please, do not eat me alive... Or no more of those fine-looking SekihoWabanGumi Men!

**Author's Notes**

I hope you all like it! This chapter didn't come out as well as planned, but at least 'The Troubled Beauty' is out... XP Next chapter will be 'Sight', alright! Best wishes, thank you for reading, and have a nice life!

-Nana Mae-

P.S.

I really was expecting to get tons of flames for Sano's 'bi' debute... XD I'm really glad I didn't! Because he was just playing! XD


	3. Sight

Nana Mae - Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!... XP Okay, this is it for today... Please enjoy! And here's the routine...

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!... He is too ultimatly cool!

**Rating-** Rated T for slight adult situations, slight language and strange humor.

**Warning-** This chapter is loooooooooooooooong... And doesn't get to the point until pretty much the end... So enjoy everyone's playful banter!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 3**

**Sight**

Kaoru's grip tightened on the mug's handle.

Kenshin's sunglasses nearly slipped from his fingers...

One thought passed through their minds...

'I've never seen eyes more beautiful...'

Kaoru was the first to pull away, quickly looking to Megumi and asking her to pass her the packets of creamer and sugar.

Kenshin reluctantly did as well, because Saito was now cursing out loud, "Damn it, Misao, you're dead if you don't let go of my arm!"

"Saito..." Kenshin's serious tone caught all three Manslayers' attention.

Sano stared at the shorter man, "Hey, Kenshin, you okay?..."

"I want to switch assignments..."

"What?" Saito blinked, "But you're right in the middle of one right now!"

"Yes, but I've found Megumi Takani smells like bacon..." He said with distaste.

".. Bacon?..." Sano muttered, "I like bacon..."

"Trust me, it's not right on a woman... But please, do you know the name of that woman?... The one next to Miss Takani?..."

Kenshin pointed carefully... To the woman who was hitting her head a little more than lightly against the counter top.

Saito turned slowly, the fact that he was looking was barely noticable.

"Wow! That's Meg-?" Sano started but both Misao and Kenshin smacked a hand over the rooster's mouth.

Sano nodded obediantly, but kept his eyes on the doctor as both Misao and Kenshin slowly lowered their hands.

Saito was grinning, "Hm... Catch your eye, Himura?..."

Kenshin placed his glasses back on, pushing them up the bridge of his nose with a certain finger.

Saito grinned and flashed that finger right back at the scowling redhead.

"Just freakin' tell me who she freakin' is, freakin' bastard..." Kenshin hissed lowly.

"... As you wish..." Saito reached into the pocket of the jacket at his side, puling out a pack of eighteen papers that had been stapled and folded in half.

He undfolded them then flipped through them, then, finding the page, he passed it to Kenshin.

The page read;

'**_Kaoru Kamiya_**

_**Enlisted adoptive sibling along with adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.**_

_**Adoptive brother; Yahiko Myojin**_

_**Age- Three years**_

**_Height-_**'

Kenshin stopped reading, "This is all her brother's stats..." He folded the papers back again and tossed them back to Saito.

Saito caught them, sticking them back into his jacket pocket, "Adoption agencies aren't stupid, Himura... They won't give so much information about the actual family than they will about the adopted child..."

Kenshin sighed, "Well, boss, I'm quittin' one job and moving to the next..."

"... What about Megumi?... We need the info on her..."

"I'll do it!" Sano volunteered quickly.

Both Saito and Kenshin turned to look at the overly excited roosterhead.

Misao giggled and leaned against Saito's arm, "Aw, Sano's got a crush!"

Sano, surprisingly, grinned and nodded, "Shit, she's a hottie, thanks Kenshin!" He grabbed Kenshin's hand as if he were worshipping it...

"Stop holding my hand..." Kenshin muttered boredly as he fixed his sunglasses.

"Why? I'm thanking you..."

"She'll get the idea that you're gay, dumbass..."

Sano immediatly dropped Kenshin's hand, linking his fingers behind his head and whistling as if nothing had happened.

That had Misao cracking up.

Saito smirked, "... Who says he isn't?..."

"... I hate you..." Sano said darkly.

Kenshin sighed, rubbing his head, "Sano, you hate everyone..."

**xXoloXx**

After Kaoru had looked away, she hadn't been able to keep her mind off those beautiful eyes...

But she gladly kept her gaze away from them.

She'd just stared at him like some kind of freak!

She started to hit her head lightly against the counter top...

Megumi laughed and sat next to her, "Thinking you don't have a chance in hell with him?..."

"No... Not a chance in anywhere... Even if we were shoved into a box together and had to live with eachother for years and died together!"

Megumi slowly scooted back on her barstool, "... Kaoru... Is there a reason why that might ever come to be?..."

Kaoru lifted her head, glaring daggers at Megumi, "... Yeah, you can shut up now..."

Megumi laughed, "Ah, that's why I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. whatever... You think Aoshi could drive Yahiko home?... I have to run some er-"

"Sure..." Aoshi's voice bursted to Kaoru's ear from behind.

"Ack!" Koaru nearly spilled her coffee.

"Th-thanks, Aoshi..." She took a breath... And out came Megumi's howling laughter again.

Kaoru sighed, standing up and heading for the door, "Bye, Yahiko, see you at home, okay?..."

"Love ya, sis!"

"Love you, too, bye!"

Kenshin blinked as Kaoru stood up.

"Crap..." He hurried to stand, walking briskly toward the space just behind her.

As he passed behind her, time seemed to slow.

Unknowing to her, he swiftly reached into her pocket with long thin fingers and tugged her keys out enough for them to slip out...

And then time returned to normal as they hit the ground.

Kaoru blinked, turning around, "Oh... Whoops..." But, before she could even bend down, Kenshin was already holding them out to her, "You dropped these, Miss..."

Kaoru blinked... Then gulped.

'Shit... shit... shit shit shit...' Kaoru thought as her heart started pounding again.

Now that she was up close, she could almost see through the shades... See through to his questioning glance, from which the color was hidden by the sunglasses.

"Miss?..." Kenshin set a hand on her shoulder.

Something was... off about his left cheek, Kaoru observed.

Like... like it wasn't supposed to...

Gah, she didn't know!

All she knew was that this man was handing her her car keys and touching her shoulder... with... an incredibly... soft... hand... That... That was brushing against her neck!

"... Are you okay?..."

"Th-thank you!" She took the keys and forced a smile, "Sorry... I've got a headache and I tried to bend down but I guess the blood rushed to my head so I was, like, momentarily unconscious, totally not staring at you!" She said it all in a jumble.

Kenshin blinked, lowering his hand, "U-uh... Well... You're welcome?..."

"Yes, thank you... Sorry for the trouble, good bye!" She hurried through the door.

Kenshin watched her for a moment, then grinned.

He walked back over to his table of Manslayers, taking his seat next to Sano with a proud grin.

"... She seemed pretty messed up.. What'd you do?..." Sano asked, sipping from the tea that he'd recently been served.

"Dropped her keys..." Then he slowly pulled out his own keys, selecting a black button encased in a tiny cube, "And put a tracking system on her neck..."

"Oooooh, nice job..." Misao leaned over the table to flick at the button.

Kenshin grinned once again, "... I really didn't need to do much, either... I'm just too irresistible..." He said, tossing his head back as his hair swished.

Saito almost laughed, "Hmph... Amusing..."

Sano chuckled, "... Yeah, very..."

"Yeah, well at least I'm not hitting on other men..." Kenshin said simply as he stood.

Sano glared at him, "Bastard..."

"Retard..." Kenshin uttered back.

"Damn you..."

"Please do..."

"Holy shit, stop being such a freakin' smart mouth!"

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?..."

"Go away, you... loser..."

"Pure genius, gay... I mean, guy..."

"Asswipe, get the hell outta here!"

"Yessir!" Kenshin chortled merrily and walked toward the door.

"Bye, Kenshin, see you later!" Misao called.

Saito merely waved a hand.

"Buh-bye, folks!" Kenshin called before stepping out.

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin had been sitting in his room all day, the scanner up on his computer, following everyplace that the tracking system followed little Miss Kamiya.

So far, she'd been to the bank, the college, the high school, and the grocery store.

Kenshin smiled, "Doesn't mind spending time, huh?..." But a swift knock on his window sill roused him from his thoughts.

Quickly looking back to his computer, which showed that Kaoru was still in the grocery store, he hurried to his window.

He opened it and poked his head out.

Misao stood on his sill effortlessly.

She was dressed in black pants, a black T-shirt a leather jacket and black, leather boots.

"C'mon, we have work to do... Battousai..."

Kenshin grinned at his gang nickname...

All of them had one.

Saito was Wolf, Sano was Zanza, Misao was Ninja...

And of course, Kenshin was The Battousai.

His eyes tinted a golden amber as he stepped out onto the sill as well, closing the window, "Then let's get to it, Ninja..."

Both jumped off and landed carefully on the ground one story below.

Then, since both were so light, they took off in what seemed like the speed of light...

When they finally got to their destination, Kenshin was out of breah and Misao was bounding about around him, "C'mon, Battousai, Wolf's got the plans for Miss Kamiya!" She grabbed Kenshin's hand and pulled him into the dark shack.

Saito sat inside, in front of his computer, a dark hat placed on his head and slightly sheilding his eyes. His long trechcoat was black as well, hiding his white business shirt and black dress pants that led to plain black sneakers.

"Hey, Wolf..." Kenshin waved, pulled the sheet bandage off his left cheek...

What was beneath the bandage was an 'X'-shaped scar... What The Battousai was most famed for...

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber as he felt his excitement rising.

Man, he loved his gang!

Sano hurried from the other room, "Battousai!" He called, nearly tripping, but he caught himself.

'Zanza' was wearing white pants that almost looked too short for him, black kung-fu slippers, bandages around his chest and a loose over shirt that had the japanese character for 'evil' on the back. Also, the long ribbon tied around his forehead was red.

He handed Kenshin a dark brown trenchcoat and hat, "Retie your hair, put on the coat and hurry up, she's just about done at the grocery store!"

"What? How do you know?..."

Saito rolled his eyes, "You should know, I'm capable of hacking through almost any security firewalls, Battousai, so hurry the hell up because she's leaving!"

Kenshin hurriedly grabbed the trench coat, pulling it on. Then he quickly pulled out his low ponytail, redoing it into a high-ponytail then hurrying out, "Seeya, Manslayers!"

"Seeya!" Misao waved.

Sano sighed, looking to Saito, "Oi, Wolf, why does he have to have such a strange way of information gathering?..."

"... It may be strange, but it's very effective... Deal with it, Zanza, because I think this one's gonna be good..."

**xXoloXx**

Battousai had to breathe extremely slow as he waiting outside the grocery store just as Kaoru found her car in the darkness.

'Sight... Almost complete...' He thought, trying desperatly to calm his breath.

He grinned as she stopped, looking around.

And he took his chance as she looked toward him.

His camera zoomed in a flashed.

"... Bingo..." And he was off.

-End Chapter 3; Sight

**Review Responses-**

**_Happyloveygirl_** - They'll start talking in the next chapter, stay with me, kay? Thank you!

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - Really?... Thank you! Really, I seriously appreciate your reviews! They keep me going! More reviews equals faster updates! Thank you so much!

**_Reignashii_** - Mwahahahaha... You shall see soon... Bwahahahahahahahaha!... Anyway, enjoy!

**_Crymson is Champloo_** - Oh, I'm so happy! I feel so great! THANK YOU!

**Author's Notes**

I'm sorry, this chapter didn't get to the point until the very end and that's why it's so long! -sweatdrop- I apologize! I had to introduce the Manslayers in their actualy gang routine! So, just to clarify, Saito or 'Wolf' hacked into the grocery store's security camera screens and was able to watch as Kaoru left. Yes, the grocery store was nearby, Kenshin did not run all the way downtown or anything XD. The next chapter 'Scent' is the one that actually got me started on this fic. I was thinking about how strange it would be if Kenshin just walked up to someone and sniffed them... Then I placed Kaoru in the picture and things went a little haywire... I'll have it up by the 30th at the latest! Look forward to it, because it will be good! Thank you, all my reviewers, you keep reviewing and the story will keep coming!

-Nana Mae-


	4. Realization

Nana Mae - Okay! So I have questions to answer!

**_Q:_** Why Are The Manslayers Gathering Info On Megumi And Kaoru?

**_A:_** I'm really sorry! I thought I'd explained it enough, but I guess I left out some things! Manslayers gather information on anyone possible... Anyone. Kenshin just happened to be working on Megumi's case. Okay? So, after he'd found she smells like bacon, he wasn't quite asinterested... But he was planning on finishing the job anyway, to finish gathering the info... But then he saw Kaoru. Woohoo! Hope that answers it!

**_Q:_** Do Kaoru And Kenshin Know Eachother?

**_A:_** That is a question that shall be answered in the story... So stay with me!

Now, for the usual...

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... If I did... Well, I wouldn't because the story's too researched for my brains! XD

**Rating-** Rated T for adult situations, slight language, and strange humor.

Okay... I know I promised you guys 'Scent' but You'll have to wait!... I'm going to answer some more questions in the story!... Or... cause more to come up if no one catches it... XP 'Scent' will be chapter 5, okay?... Do not eat me!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 4**

**Realization**

Kaoru's eyes slowly opened as she heard mumbling from a distance...

Distance?...

Holy shit, Yahiko was shouting right into her ear!

"AH!" Kaoru jumped up, covering her ears, "Y-Yahiko!"

Yahiko let a huge, cocky grin spread over his face, "It's eleven, Kaoru..."

"ELEVEN?" Kaoru leaped out of her bed... and fell right onto the carpet...

Yahiko burst into a hysterical fit of giggles.

"Oh! You little brat!" Kaoru growled at him and tackled him.

She'd just realized it was Sunday...

No school on Sundays!

"Ah! I g-give up! Kaoruuuuuuuuu!" Yahiko gasped as he tried to break free of her death-noogie.

"Say it!" She laughed darkly.

"U-Uncle!"

"Ha!" Kaoru let him go.

Yahiko fell onto his face into the carpet, "Man... I think you gave me brain damage..."

"... Add it to your collection..." Kaoru stood and nudged the teen's side with her foot.

She was wearing the shorts and tank top that she always wore to bed.

And Yahiko was already dressed in his baggy blue jeans and long red T-shirt.

"Psht, and you called _me_ a brat!" Yahiko got up, trying to fix his hair.

"Is Aoshi here already?..." Kaoru asked as she looked through her drawers for jeans.

"Yeah..."

"Still taking you to the carnival?..."

"Sure is!"

"Okay, go tell him I'll be right out..."

"Yes, ma'am..." Yahiko hurried out, closing the door behind him.

Kaoru smiled and pulled on her jeans over her shorts.

Then she grabbed a grey T-shirt and slipped it on over her tank top.

But something flashed through her mind as the light through the window met her eyes again after being covered by her shirt.

That flash... from last night...

After it had flashed right in her eyes, she'd hurried into her car.

Kaoru shook her head as she laughed at herself.

She was always overly paranoid...

She yawned as she walked into her kitchen, where Aoshi and Yahiko were sitting at the table.

"Hey, Aoshi..." She waved her hand lightly.

"G'mornin', Kaoru..." Aoshi nodded.

Yahiko stood up quickly, "Hey, look!" He pointed excitedly, "I made coffee and Aoshi said it was good!" He was almost jumping up and down.

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow... Then looked to Aoshi.

Aoshi nodded, trying to hold back a laugh at Kaoru's incredulous expression.

"Well, I guess it was then..." Kaoru smiled and russled Yahiko's hair, walking over to the coffee and and starting to make herself a cup.

"Thanks for taking Yahiko today, Aoshi... He's been looking forward to it and I was upset that I wasn't going to be able to take him..."

"No problem... In fact, he'll have a little friend, too.. I'm taking a friend's daughter as well... You know Tae? The waitress from The Delicacy?..."

"Mm-hm..."

"She has a daughter named Tsubame who wanted to go. So, I'm taking her as well... That's fine with you, right, Yahiko?..."

Yahiko nodded, "As long as I can still kick her butt in whack-a-mole!"

At that, both Kaoru and Aoshi bursted into laughter.

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin was staring at the picture...

He'd actually taken a pretty good one...

Damn good, actually...

Her eyes were wide and unsuspecting, though slightly panicked, the flash gave a shine to her beautiful eyes and lovely ebony hair.

She looked so damn innocent...

And something about that had Kenshin's mind reeling and his heart pumping.

'Shit...' Kenshin slammed his fist down on his desk, then sat up abruptly, 'Why do I feel-...'

But his thoughts were cut off as realization pretty much slapped him in the face.

"Ka... mi... ya..." He suddenly rushed to his file cabinets, where he kept his own files, seperate from the ones he turned in to Wolf.

"Kamiya... Kamiya... Kami- Ah!" He pulled out a folder and flipped through the papers...

And his eyes widened when his suspiscions were correct.

'**_Tomoe Kamiya_**

**_Age - 36_**'

Kenshin gulped as he skipped down to the bottom page.

'**_Case 102_**

**_Death - 22/8/97_**'

Kenshin fell back into his chair, holding his head, "... I knew it... I knew she looked... familiar..."

* * *

**Review Responses-**

**_Captain Stu_** - Well, here ya go! More for you!

**_Gabyhyatt_** - Why, thank you!

**_Chrispecks_** - I hope this answered some of the questions floating around... XP I'm sorry for not explaining better... And thank you for the compliments!

**_Reignashii_** - I answered the question! Aren't you so proud?... Anyway, I'm working on 'Scent'... Right now! Just for you and my lovely reviewers!

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - I'll definitly have 'Scent' up by then, for you! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'd say I loved you if it wouldn't freak you out! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Auther's Notes**

Yes, before anyone asks... Tomoe is Kaoru's mother in this fic. And, yes again, Kenshin killed her. DUN DUN DUN!.. But that's all for now, you'll find out more in the more humorous chapter to come. 'Scent' is on it's way folks, so you better be damn well ready!

-Nana Mae-


	5. Scent

Nana Mae - 'Scent' is finally here!... And... Here. We. GO!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's lovely people -cough-men-cough-...

**Rating-** Rated T for adult situations, rough language and strange humor.

**Warning-** Kenshin... Or 'The Battousai' gets pretty frickin' perverted in this chapter... Please forgive me! -bows-

Hope you enjoy the chapter, folks, 'cause here it is!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 5**

**Scent**

Kaoru hurried from her job at Footsies, the shoe store at the mall. She only had the afternoon shift today.

She pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number.

Hurrying to fix her shoes, she nearly dropped the phone before she clumsily plopped down onto a bench, finally pulling up the back of her bright white sneaker.

She was also trying to fix her hair.

"Hello?..." The low, rough, though almost cheery voice asked.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru said, "I'm just calling to see..." She grunted in effort as she tried to lift her purse while taking out her compact mirror.

"... Uh... Hoisting logs, Kaoru?..."

"Ha ha..." She laughed sarcastically, "I just got off work and I need to get to the bank before it closes... Damn Keebon bank has to close early on Sundays..." She muttered.

"Got another check from your uncle?..."

"No... Enishi's checks don't come until the end of the month..." Kaoru said as she stood, fixing her nice skirt.

"Ah. So, call to check up on Yahiko?..."

"Yeah, is he being good?..." She started out of the mall.

"... Very... But he's slowly losing his cool..."

"Hm? Why?..." Kaoru opened her compact mirror and checked her make-up.

"Tsubame's kicking his ass at whack-a-mole..."

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, my poor baby brother! Send him my love and tell him to have fun for me!"

"Sure thing..."

"Thanks again, Aoshi..."

"No problem..."

"See ya later..."

"Bye."

Kaoru flipped her cell phone closed and put it back into her purse.

Then she hurriedly pulled out her keys and opened her car, "Ugh... I've only got half an hour..."

She pulled out and drove as fast as the damn speed limits would allow.

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin watched the moniter as the tracking system sped toward the bank... Or, Kenshin was franticly hoping it was the bank that she was heading for...

He decided to take his chances...

He needed to know if she was really that woman's...

Tomoe's daughter...

He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his keys, coat, and hat, then ran out the door, locking his door behind him.

**xXoloXx**

"Thank you, ma'am..." Kaoru smiled at the nice woman behind, what Yahiko liked to call, 'The Chamber Shield'.

The woman smiled, "No problem, honey, just try to get here sooner next time.."

Kaoru smiled sheepishly, "I will, thanks again..."

She slipped her cash into her nice black wallet, then the wallet back into her purse.

"Oi..." She sighed as she stepped out of the bank, running her fingers through her hair.

But something felt...

Strange...

Like last night...

She turned her head quickly to a dark alleyway, gulping audibly..

And when a stray cat hurried out, she heaved a heavy sigh of relief...

And screamed when someone came up behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other hand to cover her mouth.

She stood rigid and stalk still as she squeezed her eyes shut.

And yelped when she was lifted off the ground.

"Ah! Who are you, what are you doing!"

The person was holding her over their shoulder, like she was just some kind of luggage and walking at a fast pace.

She pounded on their back, "What's going o-?" But something flashed into her view...

Dark... red...

She blinked...

Then tugged on the high ponytail at her side.

"Ow! Hey!" The man's voice cried out as he walked into the alleyway.

"Oh, sorry!" Kaoru quickly let go...

Then blinked...

Wait! He was abducting her!

"I mean, no! I'm not sorry, what are you doing?" She tugged again.

"HEY!" She was immediatly set back down to the ground...

But she didn't even have time to sigh in relief before she was pushed back and pinned against the brick wall.

The stranger was holding both of her wrists above her head with one strong hand and blocked both of her legs from moving with just one of his.

Kaoru stared at him for a moment...

Bright amber eyes stared straight back...

"... What do you want?..." Kaoru finally spat.

The man only grinned, moving closer.

"... Ew... ew... ew..." Kaoru was slowly pressing herself back against the wall.

As he moved closer she noticed something...

On his left cheek was a scar...

'X'-shaped...

And somehow, she felt like she should've known that... Known him..

But all her thoughts were cut off as he buried his face in the side of her neck.

"A-ah! What are you doing! Y-you don't wanna d-d-do that..."

"... And why would that be?..." His voice was dark... raspy as he grinned against her neck.

Kaoru couldn't help but shiver.

Damn...

"... B-because... I have rabies!"

The man froze for a moment... Then lifted his head, "Oh, do you?..."

"Yeah! Type B positive!..." Kaoru lied with all her strength.

The man grinned.

"Really?... I don't see you foaming at that pretty little mouth of yours..."

He brushed a finger lightly over her lips.

Kaoru gasped lightly... But her dark blue gaze hardened, "... Okay... Maybe I don't have rabies..."

"Oh, but you had me so convinced..." The man snickered.

This jerk was playing around with her!

".. Are you gonna do anything, or what! I have to get home! And I really do not n-" She was cut off as he buried his face in her neck again, inhaling deeply.

"Oooooookay... I see... you like my neck..." She squirmed slightly.

But his hand pressing lightly against her stomach stopped her.

"... Very much so... You smell lovely..."

"Thank you... Ahem... That's it?... You just... scared the hell outta me... To smell me?..." Kaoru said, still uncomfortable with the strange man slowly started to move downwards.

"... Pretty much..."

Kaoru sighed...

He didn't want money?... Or a victim?...Or... or... Then she realized just where the man was moving to...

"What the hell? Why are you smelling my armpits?" She cried, trying desperatly to move away in embaressment.

"... Nice deoderant..." He said simply, moving lower.

"What are you gonna smell next, huh?... What shaving creme I use?..."

"No, I already know that..."

"WHAT?" Kaoru yelped.

They both went silent for a moment.

Then the man slowly lifted his head, grinning darkly as he brought his face close to hers, "... That time of the month, miss?..."

It took a moment to register... Then...

Kaoru's face burst into a scarlett blush.

She glared the darkest glare she'd ever unleashed, "Sicko! Get away, why are you sniffing me? I need to get home, I have a cell phone I could call the police and tell them to find you!"

The man only chuckled as he effortlessly held her in place.

Then he decided to shut her up...

"... and my friend could beat your a-" She gasped as he brushed his lips over hers, ultimatly silenced.

"First of all... Even if you told the police my name... Those bumbling idiots wouldn't be able to find me.. Second, you will get home, I promise... And third... What perfume are you wearing?..."

Kaoru's heaving breaths slowly returned to normal as she glanced up into the man's amber eyes...

"Wh-what?..."

The man smirked, "I know, my sexy being is distracting... But please..." he brushed a hand over her neck, "What perfume are you using?..."

She shivered once again at his touch...

And cursed herself mentally...

"It's... The Healing Fragrance brand... L-lavender..."

The man's eyes flashed...

For a brief second... no, not even a second...

She swore she saw violet.

"... I'll be seeing you... Kaoru..." And he was suddenly running out of the alleyway...

Gone in a flash...

Kaoru's hands fell heavily to her sides...

Then she quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh my god... Ooooooooh my god..." She hurried out of the alleyway, wincing when the sun's bright light met her eyes.

She looked around quickly.

But she didn't see him...

Only a few people walking down the street.

Kaoru pulled out her cell phone, shaking hands trying to remember the damn number to reach 9-1-1.

She'd been so helpless... He could've done anything to her!

But the damn jerk just wanted to sniff her!

Her freakin' fingers were freakin' missing the freakin' shitty damned buttons!

Kaoru hatedly kept at it...

And cried out when a hand touched her shoulder lightly.

"AH! Get away, PERVERT!" She brought her hand out to slap at the man...

Who wasn't the one who'd cornered her...

"Oro!" A strange sound came from his mouth as he fell to the ground.

Sunglasses fell and clattered to the floor.

Kaoru gasped, "Oh my, I-I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"A pervert?..." The gorgeous redhead looked up at her, rubbing his cheek.

Kaoru found herself staring at him...

Who'd've thought red hair a violet eyes would match so well?..

"Well...I... just... I'm sorry!" She bent down to get his glasses, then helped him up.

The man laughed, "It's okay... Not the first time I've been slapped by a random woman on the streets..."

"... Really?..." Koaru handed him the sunglasses.

"... Well, no... I was just trying to make you feel better..."

Kaoru snorted, "Well, thanks... And.. I'm really sorry.. Could I make it up to you somehow?..."

The redhead slowly lowered his hand from his reddened cheek, "Well... You could tell me your name.. And then go out to dinner with me..."

Kaoru was utterly surprised at his suggestion... and, boy, did she look it!

The man smiled sheepishly, "... Well... Last time, at the cafe... I... Thought you looked really nice... And that you might be a nice person to meet..." He scratched his reddened cheek lightly, carefully.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh, "Well, sorry, Mister...?"

"Himura... Kenshin Himura..." He held out his hand.

Kaoru smiled and shook it, "And I'm Kaoru Kamiya... But really, I'm not that nice of a person..."

Kenshin smiled and his grip on her hand softened... into almost a soft caress.

"I don't even get a chance?..."

"... W-well, I guess..."

Kenshin smiled brightly, "Great! Do you like burgers?... 'Cause I'm pretty much flat broke..." He said with a shrug as he placed his glasses back on.

Kaoru blinked... Then laughed, "Love 'em!" She smiled as she walked along the streets with this new, strange man.

She'd had a strange feeling when she'd first seen him...

But somehow the feeling dulled as he'd started to joke around with her...

Hm. People these days.

**Review Responses-**

**_Reignashii_** - If you read the author's notes, you wierdo, then you'd see that Tomoe is Kaoru's mother! XD S'okay, though, should've expected people to skip over it... My story's too addictive! XP

**_Captain Stu_** - Not the Manslayers, necessarily. Yes, they did help get the info and confirm that she should die, but Kenshin was the one that actually killed her. More to come, no worries!

**_Akisu-san_** - Do you?... Sorry if I made it sound like a bad place XP

**_Happyloveygirl_** - Oh, don't worry! I'm a die-hard KenKao fan, too! He only knows Tomoe because he killed her! XP Read the author's notes, you crazies!

**_Fishee_** - Well, okay... Kaoru and Aoshi are good friends, but Aoshi is really closer to Yahiko than he is to Kaoru. It kind of hard to explain... He's known Kaoru for longer, but knows Yahiko better... No... Well, it's something along the lines of 'like you, love your brother' and Kaoru's perfectly fine with that! XD

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - I'm surprised by how many people are reviewing!... And how many times they are! Hope you liked this slightly perverted chapter!... And I'm sorry if you didn't! XP

**_Ohagi-chan_** - Oh, I'm glad you like it! Though, this chapter may have ruined it for you! I'm sorry! I really hope you enjoy the rest! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**_ELLIE 31773_** - Oh... -hands bucket- There ya go! Hope you like the chapter!

**Author's Notes**

So.. Since I told everyone to read the author's notes in the reviews... You guys are probably reading them right now! MWAHAHAHAHA! Unfortunatly, there's nothing interesting in here for you... Except for the name of the next chapter! 'Sound' is a'comin'!

-Nana Mae-

P.S.

Nevermind! THERE IS SOMETHING INTERESTING! Kaoru doesn't notice how much Kenshin looks like 'The Battousai' **_YET_**... So stay with me, folks, and read 'Sound' when it's up to understand! XP


	6. Sound

Nana Mae - Look, more for you peoples! XD

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... -sweatdrop- Not that I could...

**Rating-** Rated T for adult situations, rough language and strange humor.

**Warning-** Heh heh... At the end of the chapter, Kenshin, Sano and Saito talk about boobs... XDXDXD Such a funny word! -cough- Anyway...

Onto the story, my lovelies!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 6**

**Sound**

"So, what do you want?..." Kenshin asked as they stood in line at the town's burger place, Shawnee's.

"... Uh... Just a hamburger, some fries and a Coke, I guess..." Kaoru said, reaching into her purse.

Kenshin placed a hand over hers, "No, no, I'm paying.."

Kaoru blinked.. Then couldn't help but smile, "Oh my, what a gentleman..."

"Yup, willing to lay down this much cash to impress a pretty girl I met on the street..." Kenshin smiled as he removed his hand.

Kaoru smiled slightly.

Hm... He was cute _and_ funny...

Oh, she might be in trouble...

She let her gaze avert to look outside the window of the burger place.

Lots of people passing by, and past them were cars, past that was the next street over...

"Kaoru?..." Kenshin tapped her shoulder lightly after he'd finished lightly.

Kaoru blinked and turned her head to him, "Heh, sorry, just thinking about something..."

Kenshin watched her for a moment, then shrugged and headed over to a corner table.

Kaoru hurriedly followed.

"Soooo..." Kenshin said as he sat across from Kaoru, "If you don't mind my asking, what was the reason for my falling victim to your misconception?..."

Kaoru was silent for a moment, staring intently at him...

Then she smirked as she sat back, "Out of cellege already?..."

"And right into law..." Kenshin said with a sigh.

"Hm..." But something clicked in Kaoru's head, "Wait... You're a cop?..."

"Detective agent, slash assistant, actually..." Kenshin pushed up his glasses, "Why?... Scared of me now?..." He asked with a grin.

"No! Oh, I was about to call the police when you... Oh my gosh, you made me forget all about it!"

Kenshin stared at the once-again frantic Kaoru.

"Hey hey... What are you talking about?..."

"Some guy cornered me in an alleyway and-..." But she froze in her position...

Hands about to slam down on the table, elbows pulling in toward herself...

Kenshin froze too, his arms crossed over his chest as he didn't even dare to breathe...

".. What are we doing?..." Kenshin whispered after a few moments.

"... Oh... my... god..." Kaoru slowly lowered her hands.

Kenshin blinked.

"HE SNIFFED ME!"

Kenshin jumped, "Wah!"

"Oh, I'm definitly reporting this! It's sexual-harassment! I'm gonna kill that guy! Oooooh..." Kaoru growled as she suddenly reached into her purse.

Kenshin looked around to the staring people, "H-heh... She's... uh... Forgotten her pills!... Right... Kao-"

"DAMMIT, WHAT'S THE NUMBER?" She cried as she desperatly pounded on the keypad of her cell phone

"Kaoru!" Kenshin grabbed her arm.

"What?" Kaoru snapped...

Then both were silent...

Kenshin's hand around her wrist softened.

And they were so close now...

Kenshin had leaned to to try to catch her and Kaoru had leaned over to shout at him...

Both were within a whisper of the other...

"... S-sorry..." Kaoru pulled back quickly, then lifted her phone, staring at it intently as a blush rose on her cheeks.

Kenshin slowly sat back... A grin on his face.

"No worries, friends..." He waved to the random people, "I think she's going through her monthly rit-"

But he was silenced as the phone collided with the side of his head.

"Okay, I'm kidding!" He whined as he barely caught it, rubbing his head.

"Order number 74!" The woman at the counter called.

Kenshin stood up cautiously, "... I'm going to get the food..."

Kaoru tried her best to continue scowling...

Oh, but that innocent face was too cute!

She slowly smiled... Much to the worried Kenshin's relief.

"Order 74?..." The woman called again.

Kenshin hurried over to her, "Thank you..." He smiled.

The woman was silent for a moment, looking from Kenshin to Kaoru...

"... Could you try to keep her a bit more calm?..." She whispered.

Kenshin would've sweatdropped, had it been an anime universe(... which our universe practically is! XD).

"Yes, I'm sorry..." He bowed his head, taking the food then going back to the table.

... He tried hard to avoid the strange gazes he was getting...

And he nearly tripped when he heard someone behind him whisper...

"Good lookin' couple, but they both seem like whacks..."

'Wh-what did I do?' He thought morosely to himself as he sat down.

"... Sorry, I have that craziest freak-out sessions..." Kaoru apologized meekly.

"... No shit..." Kenshin said dully, "You're ruining me..."

"Why?... It's not like we're on a date..." Kaoru laughed softly, selecting her food and setting it before her.

Kenshin looked to her.

... That laugh..

Didn't quite sit right with him...

He slowly started to unwrap his burger, "... You sound... almost upset..."

Kaoru gave an unladylike snort, "... Well, you would be too if the only guy you could get to go to dinner with you was one you randomly slapped and called a pervert..."

"... But that's like a fairy-tale romance..." Kenshin laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood, "I thought you women were crazy about those kinds of things..."

Kaoru tore off the top of her straw wrapper, sliding the straw out, "... Are you saying something could possibly come of this?..."

There was no way to read what she was feeling at that moment...

And Kenshin...

Kenshin Himura, 'The Battousai'...

Was speechless.

He swore he had words tucked away somewhere...

But when she lifted those sparkling dark blue eyes to him, he couldn't quite think of anything...

"... I'm not going to depress you, because this is supposed to be positive payback... But, let's just say I've never been very good at keeping very much at all..."

Kenshin smiled softly, "... You know, I was expecting you to be one of those delicate, fake, don't-even-look-at-me girls..."

"... Hm. Sorry..." Kaoru muttered, sipping from her Coke.

"... No. I like this... I like you..." Kenshin smiled.

And Kaoru froze.

If he hadn't been wearing those sunglasses...

If he'd shown her his eyes at that moment...

She swore she would've melted.

"... You like me?... Why do you like me?..." Kaoru asked, slowly starting to smile.

"I don't know, I just started out thinking you were looking fine in that skirt..." He winked as he drank his Dr. Pepper.

Kaoru blushed slightly, then stared right back at him, "... And then what?... Start checking out my boobs?..."

Kenshin choked, "Kaoru!"

"What?... Isn't that usually the _first_ thing that goes to a man's brain?..."

Kenshin stared at her... Then started to laugh, careful to keep it quiet.

Kaoru glared playfully at him, "Fine... Then what came next?..."

"Well..." Kenshin had slowly started to calm down, "It wasn't _that_..." He said as he reached over and flicked her forehead.

"Hey..." She rubbed her forehead, but was smiling slightly.

"First of all, you're funny, sarcastic... And no one could just walk past you without giving you a second look..." Kenshin said matter-of-factly.

"So.. you're saying I'm funny and pretty?..."

"No. I'm saying you're hilarious and beautiful..."

"Beautiful?..." Kaoru blushed slightly, "But you don't even know me that well..."

"... I'm sure you've got a beautiful personality, too, judging by the tiny samples I'm getting... But you don't really need to get to know someone to know they're beautiful... Do you?..."

Kaoru's cheeks were burning.

"... You're just trying to get into my skirt..." She said stubbornly, after a long pause.

Kenshin's grin was devilish, "Maybe..."

"Oh, you!" She threw a frie at him.

Kenshin smiled as he dodged, "Okay, okay... I was kidding... But, you really are beautiful... And no matter how much you deny it, I'm gonna keep telling you so..."

"... You're a stubborn guy, aren't you?..."

"I'm a nosy detective..."

"... Does that mean I'm gonna get interrogated?..."

"Unless you'd rather be strip searched..."

"Perv..."

"Why, thank you..."

**xXoloXx**

They had been sitting there for hours...

Almost everyone had left except for a few people who had come in after them.

They'd talked about their ages, their jobs, their lives at home...

And Kenshin had touched the subject of Kaoru's mother carefully.

"So... My mother really loved that fragrance, and now I always wear it..." Kaoru finished her explanation.

Kenshin had removed his glasses a while ago, and Kaoru had seemed somewhat distracted by them for a bit...

But as she got into the subject of her mother, her eyes had gotten dreamy.

Kenshin smiled as she'd talked about the first time they'd taken Yahiko out to a picnic... And how he'd tried to eat a pill bug.

And how her mother had tried to bathe Yahiko while talking on the phone for a job interview... Then ended up sinking her boss' words to the bottom of the tub along with Yahiko's toy shark.

Kenshin could tell the woman loved her mother dearly as she talked about her...

And that reminded him of something... The woman had said...

_**And she slashed at him, catching his left cheek in a diagonal slash.**_

_**But he finally caught her, grabbed her shoulder and pushing her back against the wall as he held the gun to her throat.**_

_**"... My... babies..." She reached out with the knife... gently running it opposite of the first slash.**_

_**The amber-eyed man was frozen.**_

_**"... I'm so sorry... My.. Ka-"**_

_**And the gun sounded... Blood splattering onto the man as he let her fall the the ground.**_

"... Kenshin?..." Kaoru was waving a hand in front of him.

Kenshin blinked... Then caught her hand in his with a soft smile, "Sorry... All those stories of your mother... Remind me of something..."

Kaoru blushed again as she watched his thumb stroke her hand absently, watching her new friend slowly drift back into dreamland.

Kaoru was fine with this for now...

She rested her other arm on the table as she watched him think...

And sighed slightly.

'Why does such a beautiful man... Look so troubled?...'

**xXoloXx**

"Wow..." Kaoru looked up at the sky as they walked, "It's late... How long were we out?..."

"Well... You slapped me around six and I think we were at Shawnee's for about three or four hours..."

Kaoru smiled, nudging Kenshin slightly, "Man, we can talk..."

"... We?... Excuse me, but you were doing most of the talking..."

"Well, you didn't seem to be protesting..." Kaoru giggled and practically danced up the steps to the apartment complex.

"... You have nice stories..." Kenshin said with a shrug as he followed her up.

"Ahh..." Kaoru sighed as she stood in front of the door, "Thanks for taking me out and walking me home...And... For not arresting me because I randomly slapped you..."

"No worries, I don't have to right to arrest... I could get a warrant and search your house, though..."

"Jerk..." Kaoru hit his shoulder lightly.

"Okay so, was the date good enough for a kiss?.."

"What?" Kaoru was blushing yet again.

"... Well, do I get a kiss?..." Kenshin grinned.

"... You want a kiss?..."

"Duh, I'm a guy..."

"... Fine..." Kaoru muttered stubbornly.

She leaned forward a kissed his cheek, smiling when she pulled back.

Kenshin pouted, "That's it?..."

"... For now..." Kaoru smiled as she opened the door.

"Fine... But now I know where you live..."

"Yeah yeah..." Kaoru walked in, then turned as she stood inside the complex.

Kenshin watched her suspisciously.

Kaoru suddenly put on a sensuous grin as she reached out and straoked his cheek lightly, "I had a great time tonight..." She said in a low, sultry voice.

Kenshin's eyes widened as it took immediate effect on him...

Then glared darkly at her as she pulled her hand back and giggled, "That was dirty..." He muttered

"I know... Good night, Kenshin..." She said as way of dismissal, starting to close the door.

Kenshin's glare softened into a smile, "... Good night, Kaoru..."

And the door closed...

One thought passed through both minds as Kenshin turned to leave and Kaoru started toward the elevator.

'Still has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen...'

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin walked down the street... His mind as heavy as his heart.

He couldn't be...

Man, he'd gotten himself mixed up in something bad this time...

Kenshin immediatly jabbed his elbow back...

"Ow!" Sano yelped as he held his side, "I thought I had you that time!"

"Shut up, rooster, I'm thinking..."

"Oooooh..." Sano bent down to walk evenly with his shorter friend as he whispered to him, "Excited about the next phase of the game?..."

"... I've gotten through sight and scent... And I've just finished sound..."

"And?..."

"... She... sounds great..." Kenshin explained lamely.

"... Sound is when you listen to her stories, though... right?..."

"Yup..."

"And what's next?..."

"... T-touch..." Kenshin stuttered, hiding his blushing cheeks by hanging his head so his bangs fell over his face.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Sano chuckled, "Gonna have fun with that one, huh?..."

"... Sure..."

Sano blinked... "Hey... Kenshin?..."

"What?.." Kenshin muttered irritably.

"... What's wrong?..."

"W-well... I don't know... It's just that... Kaoru's kinda..." Kenshin started to make strange hand gestures.

"... Ooooh... She's not something you're excited about?..."

"No..."

"... Um... Not pretty?..."

"... She's... very... very well endowed..." Kenshin stated, walking faster.

"WHAT?"

But Sano's explosion stopped him dead in his tracks as he winced.

"You're afraid to go on because she's got big melons? KENSHIN! THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!" Sano was completely freaking out.

"S-Sanosuke! I really need time to think about things, please don't make this a big d-"

"So... Himura's a little inexperienced?..." Smoke drifted from the shadows outside the streetlamp.

"... H-hi, Saito!" Kenshin waved to the shadowy figure nervously.

Saito smirked, walking up to Kenshin and bending down to meet his eye level, "... It is _your_ method, Himura... _You've_ got to finish it..."

"... B-but, I didn't know how... well... how big she was until her shirt kinda.. slipped..." He coughed lightly.

Sano was still freaking out in the background.

Saito smirked, "Poor Himura..." He straightened, "Unable to fulfill an assignment he chose _himself_ because of a girl's cup size..."

Kenshin's face was so red it almost matched his hair, "You... You're all just sick-minded freaks! I'm gonna finish the assignment!"

He huffed, starting down the street again, brushing forcfully past Saito.

Saito grinned as he watched the shorter man stomp off into the night...

Then stuck his foot out as Sano tried to pass by... tripping the poor rooster head.

"... Whoops..." He said simply as he started off.

"DAMN BASTARD! That wasn't funny!"

**Review Responses-**

**_Happylovegirl_** - Yeah, I realized she didn't fight too much... XP But it's because he's so over-poweringly sexy! XD No, I'm kidding... Well, hope you liked their date! I, personally, thought it was cute... XP

**_Bbzachariah_** - -starry eyes- M-my first COOKIE!... Thank you for reviewing, much love to you! -munching cookie-

**_Chrispecks_** - Awww, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write! And it's just for you! XD My lovely reviewers!

**_Anonymous_** - Thank you for reviewing, and here's the next chapter! HAVE FUN WITH IT!

**_ELLIE 31773_** - Answering them in order... Yes, they are the same person, but The Battousai switched really fast... All Kenshin has to do to 'become' Battousai is will his eyes to turn amber, pull his hair up higher and wear the trench coat and hat!... Since he's always wondering around at night, his dark red hair almost looks brown. Yes, Misao is going to meet Aoshi... Very soon, actually! Kaoru hasn't met Saito yet... **_yet_**... Oh, here! 'Since When do Roosters Hunt?' HAHAHA! For you!

**_Reignashii_** - I liked the rabies part, too! XD Thank you so much for reviewing! I was feeling down, then I went to check my reviews and I read your nice, long review and I was like 'Oh! I'm in a writing mood!' Thank you, you're such a help! Hope you liked the chapter!

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - Ha ha ha! You made it sound like his title! 'The Pervert' instead of 'The Battousai'! ... Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! Enjoy the rest of the story when it's up!

**Author's Notes**

The next two chapters are going to take a break from our lovely KenKao pairing!... The next chapter 'Since When Do Roosters Hunt?' is going to be for SanMeg fans and the chapter after that, 'The IceMan's Ice' is going to be for MisAOshI lovers... XP I love that name... MisAOshI.. Their names fit together so perfectly!.. Anyway, thank you for reading, look forward to the next chapters, darlings! Much love! Have a nice life!

-Nana Mae-


	7. Since When Do Roosters Hunt?

Nana Mae - Here you go!I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin... And that's that.

**Rating** - Rated T for rough language, adult situations and my demented sense of humor.

**Warning** - I came close to actually putting the real bad words in there... But I was good and changed them! Have fun with Sano's colorful language!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 7**

**Since When Do Roosters Hunt?**

Sanosuke turned over in his bed, groaning as the light pierced his eyes...

"... Juffableh..." He muttered to himself...

"J-juffableh?..." He muttered again, opened his brown, gold-tinged eyes...

"... What the hell?..." He sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Must have my own sleep language or something..."

He attempted to get out of his bed... But fell.

"Holy shit, I'm not hungover, am I?" He grumbled as he crawled into his kitchen.

He pulled himself up, using the counter...

Then fell back over when the phone rang...

"Frickin' shitty piece'a junk..." Sano growled as he pulled himself up again.

"Whatta you want, bastard?..." He grumbled into the mouthpiece... Not even knowing who it was.

"... Please, hold your enthusiasm, Sano..." Kenshin's tired voice muttered.

"Hey, shit-face, how ya doin'?..."

"I was doing fine... Thanks for the nickname, Sano..."

"No prob... What did you want?..." Sano reached for his toothpick holder, taking one out and placing it in his mouth.

"Wanted to tell to some more stuff about Takani... You're taking over for me, remember?..."

At that, Sano's ears had perked, "Yeah... That hot foxy lady..."

"So? Wanna hear it?..."

"As soon as I get my coffee... I'm not quite awake yet..."

"Considering your foul mouth hasn't calmed yet, I'd say I pretty much guessed that..."

"Bastard..."

"Drink your coffee..."

**xXoloXx**

Sano had put a shirt on, but was still wearing his shorts.

He was sipping from his coffee as he held the phone to his ear, "I'm more awake than before... But I'm not apologizing..."

"I wouldn't think of it..." Kenshin muttered, also sounding like he was drinking coffee.

"So... Lay it on me, Battousai..."

"Hm... Let's see..."

Tapping noises of a keybaord could be heard.

"... Takani. Ah, here's the file..."

"So, profession?..."

"She's going to college to become a docter... Two more years and she's out with... Wow... Quite a few degrees..."

"So, I'm going after a genius?..."

"Medically speaking... Though it says here she was majoring in math for a little..."

"Oh boy..."

"Sorry, Sano, didn't think she'd be _this_ much smarter than you..."

"Shut up, asshole, just keep the info coming..."

"Hm... She turned twenty-four about five months ago... She's currently working working at the Robinson's Diner... That's all I got before I switched assigments..." Kenshin muttered.

Sano sighed heavily, "... Man, why do all the hot chicks have to have brains?..."

"... Hm. Sexist.." Kenshin chuckled.

"You should be talking..." Sano grunted, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Shut up, gay guy, finish your coffee and get out there... Today she's working..." He paused to check, "2 to 6..."

"... Y'know, I don't like you..." Sano said, after he'd looked to the clock and seen that it was already 12:30

"That's because you just woke up, you baby... I'm completely loveable any other time of day..." Kenshin said cheerily.

"Yeah, yeah, just flippin' hang up the frickin' phone so I can freakin' work, damn friggin' moron..."

"Good day to you, too!" Kenshin said, then hung up.

"... Shit..." Sano slowly sat up, "Have to frickin' work... freakin' just woke up... have to friggin' pee..." He kept grumbling as he stumbled through his apartment.

**xXoloXx**

Megumi parked her nice-looking, maroon eclipse in her reserved spot.

"Ah, Megumi!" A strange, western-style voice called, hurrying from the diner known as Robinson's.

Megumi blinked as she turned away from her car, after setting the alarm.

"Oh, Cho! Hi!" She waved happily to the tall, crazy-haired blonde.

The man hurried over to her, "Don't I get a hug, darlin'?..."

Megumi laughed and hugged him, "Did you have fun in L.A.?" She asked as she started to walk into the diner.

"Sure did! Man, I ain't never seen so many damn smokers in one spot b'fore!" He exclaimed, "It was amazin'!"

Sano watched from behind a nearby corner.

"... Boyfriend?..." He thought...

"Kenshin never told me about a boyfriend!" He suddenly cried as the two disappeared into the diner.

A woman who'd been passing by Sano jumped.

"... Sorry, ma'am..." Sano apologized meekly, waving his hands, "... I... I'm getting through a rough break-up..." He explained...

"...Ooooh... Well, whoever this Kenshin is, she should be ashamed..." The woman patted Sano's shoulder and continued on.

As she turned the corner, Sano dropped his head, "... Ooooh... He's dead..."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked toward the diner.

**xXoloXx**

"But I didn't know what in hell it was! So I just dang said 'Yeah'!" Cho laughed, As he chatted with Megumi while she cleared off his table.

"Cho! You should know better!" Megumi gasped, hitting his arm slightly.

Sano peered in... Grinning when he spotted her.

Her hair was up in a nice bun, to keep out of the way. She wore a white, formal button-up shirt and a black skirt with an apron over it that read 'Robinson's Diner' across the front.

Her black high-heels clicked daintily as she waved to her broom-headed friend and hurried off to the kitchen.

Sano merely stalked in... Then sat rightacross fromCho...

The tall blonde blinked, "Uh... Can I help you?..."

"Hey, I'm John Doe, nice to meetcha..." Sano said with a smile.

Cho smiled immediatly, "Weeeell, s'nice to meet you, John! Better not be hoping to bum a meal outta this..."

"Don't worry... I'm just lonely and figured that since your hair was as crazy as mine, if not crazier, that maybe you might be cool to hang with... I'll ask for two seperate bills..." Sano explained, flicking at the toothpick in his mouth.

Cho eyed him... Then sighed, "Fine... You'd better be tellin' the truth..."

"... Oh, but I'm a regular Honest Abe!"

"I thought yer name was John..."

Sano nearly fell over, "It is..."

"Than yer a 'Honest John'... Ain'tcha?..."

"... I... guess that's true..."

"Oh, Cho. made a friend?..." Megumi hurried back to him with her notepad and pen.

"Yeah, look, he's got like... a duster head..."

"It's a rooster-head.." Sano corrected crossly.

"Okay, okay... Anyway, this dude's name is John Doe..."

At that, Megumi froze in her writing...

She looked to Sano, "John Doe?..."

"My parents were horrible... Thought it'd be funny because my last name was Doe..." Sano explained as if it were true.

"... Oh... Well, I'm not laughing!" Megumi lifted her hands, trying not to giggle.

"Ah, a regular sweetheart..." Sano said dully.

"Okay, okay, order up boys..."

The men both ordered, Sano only ordering a drink while Cho ordered his own dinner.

Then the three started joking around with eachother.

And, just as Sano had planned, Megumi started getting chummy with him.

And what was better was so was her broom-haired boyfriend.

"So, Rooster..." The blonde man grinned.

"Look, Cho, buddy... I know we just met and all... But I've got nothing against strangling you if you ever call me that again... Broom..."

"Oh, that was low, Rooster..."

"Mm? Say it again, Broom..."

"Rooster!"

"Broom!"

Both men started hitting eachother lightly.

"Gentlemen, gentlmen, please!" Megumi the the backs of both their heads.

"Ah!" Both cried and rubbed their sore spots.

"I've gotta get back to work... You're gonna get me fired!" She scurried off.

Sano laughed slightly, "Man, you hooked yourself some girl..."

And Cho nearly choked, "H-hooked!"

Sano blinked, "What?... Aren't you two dating?..."

Cho blinked... Then went into a fit of hysterical laughter... Luckily, it was normal-sounding enough to keep too many people from staring.

"N-no! We're just good friends!" Cho panted around a laugh.

"Yeah, that's what they all say..."

"No, it's true!"

"... So, I wouldn't get pummeled if I tried to snatch her?..."

Cho suddenly froze... His laughter ceasing.

"... Why?... You just met her..."

"She's hot..." Sano grinned.

Cho's eyes darkened, "Hey, bud, if you're just gonna use her, I'm gonna have to say I'm not gonna allow it..."

"I'm not gonna use her! I like her! She's... more than attractive, okay? She's nice... and funny... Funnier than I was expecting.." Sano said with a smirk, looking very thoughtful.

Cho blinked, "... Eh... What are you talking about? You couldn't expect anything from an unexpected visitor!" Cho laughed and hit Sano's shoulder lightly.

Sano blinked, "Oh! Of course! I mean.. She's funnier than I'd expect a waitress to be!" Sano said quickly.

"Boy-o, John... Yer one strange folkly man..."

"... F-folkly man?..." Sano chuckled.

Megumi came to their table, handing Sano his drink with a smile, then giving Cho his food.

"Hey, 'Gumi..." Cho said as he sipped from his drink.

Sano was sipping from his own as well.

"Hm?..." Megumi was scribbling something down on her notepad.

"The rooster wants to ask you out..."

The pen slipped...

The drink went down the wrong tube...

Sano was choking and Megumi was staring, wide-eyed at her notepad.

"Ch-Cho!" Sano gasped, finally recovering.

Megumi slowly started to shake her head as she returned to scribbling, "Ahaha, Cho, you're so funny..." Her voice shook.

"I'm adding it to your bill..." She said, trying her best to sound like she was teasing.

"No, really.. He's says you're funny and he thinks you're h-"

Cho was silenced as a wet ice cube hit his forehead.

He yelped at the strange sensation, rubbing his forehead.

"S-sorry, Megumi... I think Cho must've... uh..."

"Just ask her out!"

"Fine!" Sano hissed...

Then he turned an unbelievably sweet smile to Megumi, "Hey there..."

Megumi gulped audibly, "... Hi?..."

"So, since you and I happen to be in the same room with this crazy broom, what say you to dinner together Tuesday night?..."

"... Uh... I..." Megumi blinked.

Cho chuckled, "Oh, that means she thinks yer good lookin'..."

"Does it?.." Sano said as the corners of his mouth hinted at a grin.

"... Okay, I guess... But, we just met, you know..."

"Yes, I know..."

There was a silence, as if Megumi was expecting something else.

"So, since you're probably not comfortable with giving me your adress, why don't we meet in front of this diner at six?..."

"... W-... Ah... S-sure." Megumi blinked.

Man, this guy must be a pro a date-planning!

"Okay... See you then..." Sano stood, smiling, "Don't forget, Megumi..."

Megumi stared after him as he left.

'Wow... He's got a nice backside, too...' She blushed slightly...

But her thoughts were disrupted when Cho yelped, "Hey, he didn't pay his bill!"

**Review Responses-**

**_Chrispecks_** - I feel the love! Thank you sooooo much! I think I may pass out from all the love!... But, I'm staying conscious! Just to write my story for you!

**_Obsessed Anonymous_** - Oh, there'll be SaiTOkio! I promise! They'll be coming out along with YahikoxTsubame!

**_ELLIE 31773_** - Here ya go! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - Yes, I know, And I'm sorry! XD I'm just like that... Dirty-minded... Anyway, I love how Saito does that, too! I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write!

**_Interested Anonymous_** - Yes and no. Not with every girl, because it's usually not this close-contact. He's taking liberties with Kaoru that he wouldn't risk with most others. And he also stalks guys... But there's no way he gets as close to them as girls... Most people he stalks don't even know he's stalking them except for the freaky feeling they get when alone. There is a secret way he does this.. And it will be explained, so don't eat me alive! What does he plan to do with Kaoru? That will be answered as the story progresses. No, it isn't a normal investigation because Kenshin's getting closer than he would/should. Um... Chasing, I don't know... To answer it simply, just say he's still stalking her... XD. Thank you so much for telling me! I corrected it right away! You're so observant, much thank yous! Yes, it will be an awkward chapter... But! I'm not gonna go too far or anything! So wait for the story and you shall see! It will be cute, okay? The teasing part was completely random... But I thought it would be funny... So I threw it in there. XP. Yup, the MisAOshI chapter will be interesting... And probably surprising to some... Okay, last three questions... WAIT AND SEE! Yes, I'm horrible, but they will be answered so just sit back and relax while I slave away and make up the material! Look, I updated! Thank for the reading, and your questions were fun to answer! Much love!

**_Bbzachariah_** - Exactly... And yes, my mother praises Midol! XD. Ahaha! 'Pain Men Suffer' That's great! O.O A whole box of cookies? Wow! You're the greatest! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I feel so loved! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**_Ohagi-chan_** - Eh heh... Need a cough drop? -sweatdrop- I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

**_Reignashii_** - Yes, that was completely random, and I was surprised that I wasn't flamed... XD I'm so strange! Anyway... You'll have to wait to find out! Thank you for continuously reviewing! Much love!

**_Happyloveygirl_** - A few reviewers seemed to enjoy that part... XD Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this part and are looking forward to 'The IceMan's Ice'!

**_KeNsHiNInU_** - Oh... Lovely name... XD. Wow! You reviewed three times in a row! XD Guess you really like it, huh? Thank you for reviewing!

**Author's Notes**

SO! Yes, that was Cho, the broom-headed sword collector from Season two... XD I thought he'd make a good new friend for Sano. I made them get along much better than they did in the anime, but that was for a purpose! I think Cho's awesome, and his hair is funny! There will be more of this chapter mixxing into the other chapters. Anyway, next up is 'The IceMan's Ice' A MisAOshI chapter! ENJOY! Oh, and if you have any unanswered questions, I suggest you read the review from 'Anonymous but very interested' that I got, then read the response I wrote to it, kay? HAVE FUN!

-Nana Mae-

P.S.

The day in the story is Monday... Just in case you lost track. Because Kenshin and Kaoru first saw eachother on Saturday, and thier date was on Sunday, after Kaoru'd went to the bank and gotten sniffed by The Battousai. And today's the day after, so it's Monday!


	8. The IceMan's Ice

Nana Mae - My Aoshi is very different from the anime Aoshi... He has feelings! But they are artificial! No one shall know until later, though! AHAHAHAHA! But... At the end of the chapter, Aoshi's gonna be questioning himself... Mwahahaha...

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Rating** - Rated T for adult situations, mild language and demented humor.

Here's MisAOshI!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 8**

**The IceMan's Ice**

"Aoshiiiiiiiiii!" Yahiko cried, hitting his head lightly on the older man's arm as he clung to it.

"... Yahiko, it's not my fault that Tsubame is the supreme overlord of whack-a-mole..." Aoshi muttered, patting Yahiko's head.

Tsubame was a cute little brown-haired girl, around the same age as Yahiko. Her chin-length brown hair was pulled into two pigtails and she was wearing a cute yellow sundress.

"I-I'm sorry, Yahiko... Do you want me to lose?..." Tsubame asked innocently, blinking adorably.

Yahiko looked to her... Then blushed as he sighed heavily, "No... I may be pig-headed, but I know when my pride's in danger..."

"That's my boy..." Aoshi grinned and pushed him forward.

Yahiko placed his fists on his hips as he observed the girl before him, "So... What do you wanna do next?..."

"... Um... Oh, wanna get cotton candy?" Tsubame asked excitedly.

"Hey... That sounds good! Aoshi!" Yahiko turned to him holding out his hands expectantly.

"... I feel like a vending machine..." Aoshi placed the tickets in the young teen's hands.

"... No, you're not a vending machine, Aoshi..." Yahiko started off, "... Vending machines don't give tickets... You're more like a game that you just have to look cute for to get them..." And Yahiko grabbed Tsubame's hand and rushed off.

Aoshi smirked, "... Brat..." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I'll be here when you're done, Yahiko! Don't lose Tsubame!"

"YESSIR!" Yahiko called back.

"Thank you, Mr. Aoshi!" Tsubame called as she tried to maintain her balance behind Yahiko.

Aoshi sat... his smile fading as he tapped his fingers on the table in front of the game arcade.

**xXoloXx**

Misao hurried around the fair.

This was her new assignment.

Her way of being assigned was different from Sano's or Kenshin's.

Saito would give her a place, then she'd pick out a suitable 'victim'.

Misao pranced around, grinning at cute little children as they brushed past her with their parents, winking at the nice-looking men that eyed her as they passed.

She was wearing a nice, flowy black skirt that ended mid-thigh, a bright white top and a short-sleeved denim overshirt.

She walked over to one of the men at the booths and smiled innocently, "Um, excuse me sir, but do you know where the arcade is?..."

The man turned from his shelf of prizes... Then grinned when he saw her, "Oh... It's..." He walked up to her, then leaned out and pointed to the left, "Right down there, you can't see it cause the merry-go-round is covering it..."

"... Thank you!" Misao patted his arm.

The man gulped slightly as she hurried off.

"... Hm. She's cute..." He muttered to his flushed self before heading back to his shelf.

**xXoloXx**

Aoshi was silently thinking of something veeeery important...

And wasn't expected the nice-looking, strapped, high-heeled sandals to appear in his line of vision.

His eyes travelled up slowly.

Thin, but shapely legs, a petite waist, a toned stomach from what he could tell through the white tank, a nicely curved chest, slender neck, light pink painted lips, then he finally met big blue eyes.

He blinked, "Eh... Hello?..."

Misao smiled plopping down right next to him, "Heya, mister!"

'He'll have to do... I just wanna get this over with...' She thought as she flashed him a smile.

"Eh?..." He was so confused, his ice-emotion-mask didn't return until a few minutes later.

"U-um, hi!" He smiled, holding out his hand, "I'm Aoshi, can I help you?..."

"And I'm Misao..." She shook his hand, then smiled, "No, I don't need help... Just company..."

"Oh? You're not here with anybody?..."

"Nope!" She said as she pulled her braid over her shoulder, "I'd go with my boyfriend... Except, I don't have one..." She said, sighing.

Aoshi blinked.

Was she trying to say she was available?

'Eh... Oh boy, another lonely, moody girl...'

But he smiled, "Aw. Why?..."

"... I'm short." She said simply, looking to him as she crossed her arms and sprawled the top half of her body onto the table, resting her head on her arms.

Aoshi almost choked on the Coke he was sipping from.

"... Is that so?..." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah..." Misao pouted, noticing something wasn't working quite right.

Most guys... Wouldn't laugh.

If they were trying to hook her... Wouldn't they try and make her feel better?...

And if he just didn't like her... He'd just completely disclude her, wouldn't he?

"I guess short girls aren't very exciting..." She said as she shifted slightly, crossing her exposed legs and watching closely for a reaction.

... Nothing...

She blinked as he gave into his laughter, "Ever thought it was just you?..."

Misao's jaw dropped, "What?"

Aoshi sighed as he laughter slowly simmered down, "You're... trying to hook me, aren't you?..." He asked nochalantly.

Misao blinked, "Wha..."

"Yeah, I figured... Look, you're cute, but I'm not looking for a relationship... But you could try that guy over by the bell and hammer... Looks like that hammer's a bit too heavy for him..."

Misao was still speechless.

He was talking to her like she was some kind of child!

Aoshi looked to her with twinkling ice blue eyes.

"... Eh... Wh-wha..." Misao stuttered.

"... What? Afraid the hammer's too heavy for you, too?..."

That did it.

Misao's eyes snapped as she looked to Aoshi, "... How rude! Talking to a complete stranger that way!"

Aoshi just shrugged, "It's also rude exposing that much skin to someone you've barely met..." He said, motioning to her slipping skirt.

Misao blinked... The blushed furiously as she fixed herself, "Hmph, for your information, I wasn't trying to 'hook' you!... I was being friendly!"

"... Very friendly..."

"I don't think I like you anymore!"

"Did you ever?..."

"... Y-... I... Oh, you're just... GAH!" Misao crossed her arms and turned her head away.

Aoshi chuckled lightly to himself.

He knew exactly how to swat those kinds of girls off...

The fact that quite a few were after him helped quite a bit with his practice...

But this girl was far more amusing than the others.

Most others would hurry off, looking like they were so embaressed that they might cry.

But this girl looked... Angry...

Aoshi shivered slightly, though he was unsure why.

Maybe it was the thought of the deathly wrath that usually came in those tiny packages.

Misao spotted Aoshi eyeing her, "What?..." She snapped.

"Suddenly interested? Because I don't like you... at all... So there!" She said, stomping her high-heeled sandal and sounding rather childish.

"... No, no... I just think you're amusing..." Aoshi smirked, sipping from his Coke.

"Amusing? Well, that's not what I was going for..."

"... What were you going for?..."

"... Appealing?..." She muttered, sniffling.

Aoshi smiled, "Sorry.. You just seem you young for me..."

"... Mm? How old are you?..." She propped herself onto her elbows.

"... Why? How old are you?..."

"... You tell me first..."

"I believe the saying is 'Ladies First'..."

"... Nineteen. I'm twenty in two months..."

"... Okay." Aoshi shrugged.

"Hey! Tell me your age!"

"Why? I never said I would..."

"Ugh, you jerk!" She reached over and thunked his head.

"Aoshiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yahiko called, running back to him with two big pink cotton candy sticks, Tsubame hurrying behind with one of her own.

"I got one for you, too!" He handed the tall man one.

Aoshi laughed, "Heh, thanks, Yahiko..."

But Yahiko was looking to Misao, "Wow... Hook a hottie, Aoshi?.." At that, Tsubame covered her mouth to hide a giggle and Aoshi and Misao looked to eachother.

"... Um. Hi, I'm Misao, I was just talking to your brother..." She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Yahiko." He shook her hand, "But Aoshi's not my bro... I wish he was, though..." Yahiko said with a smile.

"Aw, how sweet... How old is he?.." She asked randomly.

"Eh?... Oh, he's tweny-se-"

"Yahiko! Did you have fun?" Aoshi asked suddenly.

Yahiko jumped, "E-eh, yeah.." Yahiko looked from Aoshi to Misao, "You guys are creeping me out..."

"Twenty-seven, huh?... Only eight years..."

"Only?..." Aoshi said with a sigh, then looked to Yahiko, "Don't just give away my age, smart one..."

Yahiko blinked... Then rubbed his head, "Uh... Tsubame and I... Are gonna go elsewhere, you and your new girlfriend can talk for a while..."

Yahiko took Tsubame's hand and started off again.

"Hey, you can't just leave me!" Aoshi called, laughing.

"Oh, yes I can! Watch me!" Yahiko joked, waving.

"Have fun, little brat!" Aoshi called.

"... Who's kid?..."

"My best friend's little bro..."

"Girl? Guy?.."

"Why do you care?..."

Misao looked to him.

Oh, this man was something...

She could just give up, walk away and find an easier target, but something about this tall, dark, deceptivly sweet man was intriguing her so much it was almost painful.

"... Why do you want to know if I care?..." She asked.

"What? Do you care if I care?"

"Would you care if I said I cared?..."

"... Hm, okay, you're wittier than you look..." Aoshi said with a shrug.

"... I don't know how to take that..." Misao said, blinking.

"Just take it as a compliment... Safer that way..."

"You're an ass..."

"No, I'm a man... I have an ass, though..."

Misao glared at the icey man before her.

Oooooh...

He was gonna get it.

He was out-witting her and she wasn't liking it one bit!

Or... Was she?

"Yeah, bet it's something too..." She grumbled, fixing her skirt as she turned away.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Aoshi sighed and stood, stretching his arms slightly.

Misao sighed, then looked down to her feet, realizing her sandal strap was loosening.

Bending down, she attempted to fix it.

Aoshi's eyes drifted to the small woman beside him...

And quickly returned to staring the other way.

He coughed lightly.

How improper!

Staring just because it was there!

Misao slowly straightened, a grin marring her innocent face, "Oh... See something you like?..."

Aoshi blinked, looking to her as if nothing had happened, "What?..."

Misao grinned and walked up to him, one hand on her hip, "Tell me... You like my ass, don't you?..."

"What? What makes you think that?.." Aoshi said innocently.

"I can read the signs... Men usually look away either because they really like it, or completely hate it... And I know my butt's cute.." She brushed a finger against his chest, "And you agree, don't you?..."

"How can butts be cute?..." Aoshi asked awkwardly.

Ah, what a lovely conversation.

"Fine... Sexy?..."

"There's nothing sexy about a rear-end!"

"Except my rear-end.. It's an exception for you, isn't it?..." Misao purred.

Aoshi gulped... Then grunted and turned away, "What do you want besides a boyfriend? I'll do whatever, just stop talking about your ass..."

Misao giggled, pushing him down into his chair lightly...

It was surprisingly easy... But she guessed that was because of the state his mind was in at the moment.

Aoshi blinked as she bent over him, "Let me hang out with you and your little friends today?..."

"What? Why? You-"

"Please?..." Misao traced a finger down his chest as she moved closer.

"... Shit..." Aoshi cursed aloud.

Misao smirked, "Mm?... What do you say, Mr. Aoshi?..."

"... Well, I _said_ shit... But fine, you can come with us... Because I'm not gonna get out of this unless I let you come with us, right?..." His voice was slightly heavy as he scooted back further in his chair... Which was pretty hard, considering he was already at the far back.

"Thank you!" Misao stepped back, smiling completely different from before.

Aoshi slowly stood, "... You're... A weasel..." Aoshi said, resisting the urge to hit her head.

Misao smiled and winked, "I get that a lot!"

"Aoshi! We need more tokens! WE GOT A HIGHSCORE ON THE BASKETBALL HOOPS!" Yahiko cried as he hurried back to Aoshi, with a huge wad of tickets, a stumbling Tsubame behind him once again.

"... C-congratulations! Good job, you guys!" Aoshi smiled as both children grabbed onto his arms... then they started digging through his pockets.

Misao giggled slightly, "Shows where you rate..."

"... Pick-pockets..." Aoshi hit Yahiko's head pretty hard... and only tapped Tsubame's head.

"Ow!" Both whined and rubbed their heads.

"They're not in there, numb-brains..." Aoshi smiled and reached into his long grey coat, pulling out a heavy plastic bag, filled with arcade tokens, "Here..."

"Come with us!" Tsubame said as Yahiko snatched the tokens.

"Okay, okay..." Aoshi smiled as he was lead into the arcade by the cute little girl.

Misao cleared her throat politly.

Aoshi winced, "Um... Hey, guys, my friend Misao is lonely... Could she come with us?..."

"As long as she uses her own tokens!" Yahiko said as he joined Tsubame in tugging Aoshi along.

Tsubame hurried over to Misao, her eyes glittering excitedly, "Wow, you're pretty! Are you Mr. Aoshi's girlfriend?..."

Misao looked to Aoshi, who gave a heavy sigh, then looked back down to the cute girl, "No, no... I just met him, in fact... He's very charming! I was lonely, so I sat next to him and asked to hang out... Would you allow me to hang out with you and your friends?..."

"Yeah!" Tsubame cheered, "We need another girl around here!"

Misao giggled as she was hurried along by Tsubame into the arcade.

Yahiko kept tugging at Aoshi, "C'mon, Aoshi! We gotta beat the girls!" He whined.

"Okay, okay.." Aoshi smiled, then picked up the teen, running into the arcade as Yahiko yelped and started laughing.

Misao gasped as Aoshi brushed past her, "Beat you to the ski-ball..."

"... In your dreams..." She muttered, now running ahead of Tsubame as the little girl hurried behind.

"Aoshi! Run faster, you can beat her!" Yahiko cheered from his position tucked under Aoshi's arm.

Tsubame whooped as Misao swept her up and carried her on her back.

"Go, Misao! Show Aoshi who's boss!" The girl hooted.

Misao and Aoshi were now neck and neck.

"... Sorry to have to embarress you in front of the kiddies..." Misao whispered breathlessly before speeding up.

Aoshi smirked as he sped up as much as possible as well.

People yelped as the two swished by them, dropping a few tokens.

Misao was closing in on the ski-balls... But so was Aoshi...

Misao slammed a hand onto it and turned around, letting Tsubame get off her back and jump onto the ground a few feet away, "In your f- AH!" She yelped as Aoshi stopped right in front of her, causing her to lose balance.

She grabbed into his shirt and the unexpecting Aoshi let Yahiko slip from his grasp as he was tugged forward.

Misao fell onto the ski-ball ramp and Aoshi barely caught himself above her.

Time seemed to stand still...

Both were heaving air into their lungs as they stared into eachothers varied shades of blue.

But both were interupted when Yahiko's whiny voice broke through their eardrums, "THAT WAS GREAT!" He jumped up from his heap on the floor, pumping his fist excitedly.

"Misao won!" Tsubame giggled happily, dancing around.

"That's true, but Aoshi's still the bomb!... Even if he was beaten by a girl... who was really short... Especially compared to him... Hey, Aoshi, how could you lose?" The boy suddenly cried, looking to his brother-like figure... Then stopping.

Tsubame was still dancing around, but she paused when she heard Yahiko's voice halt.

"Yahi-... ko..." She stared at the ski-ball ramp...

The adults...

Who were supposed to be mature and know that their was a time and place for _certain_ types of things...

Were laughing their asses off!

Misao was laughing uncontrollably beneath Aoshi, who was having trouble breathing as he tried to hold in his own laughter.

Yahiko nearly fell over, "A-Aoshi! What's so funny!"

Aoshi slowly stood, trying desperatly to sober himself as he held out a hand to Misao.

Misao couldn't even lift her hand at the moment.

Tsubame stared for a moment... Then her eyes suddenly went misty, "Oh... How romantic..." She whispered, taking the famous swaying pose that any hopelessly romantic girl would in this situation.

"Romantic?" Yahiko yelped, looking to her, "They're laughing!"

"... Exactly!" Tsubame grabbed his hand, "That's what's soooo... Yahiko?..."

Yahiko was staring down at his hand, encased between both of Tsubame's... And his face could've been mistaken for a ripe tomato...

".. I-I'm sorry!" Tsubame quickly pulled her hands away, linking them behind her back as her own cheeks were tinged pink.

".. D-don't worry 'bout it..." Yahiko quickly loooked away, rubbing his head.

Misao had finally gotten up, with help from Aoshi's offered hand.

She was holding her side with one hand as the other wiped away tears, "Oh... Th-that was great..." She said, sounding dreamy and breathless.

Aoshi was now nearly sobered, but smiling like a fool, "Man... You're the first to ever beat me in a race..."

Misao looked to him with glittering eyes as she nudged him teasingly, "What? You race every short girl you meet at the fair?..."

"Well, of course!" Aoshi said simply, walking back over to Yahiko and Tsubame, the cute blushing teens.

"So... Who bet on who?..."

"You let me down, you big lug!" Yahiko laughed and punched Aoshi's arm playfully.

"I wasn't expecting to lose either, boy!" Aoshi hit his head lightly.

Tsubame looked past Aoshi and grinned, "Wow, I should hang out with you guys more often... As long as Misao's around, of course!"

"O-only for Misao?" Yahiko whined as Tsubame hurried over to the giggling woman.

She connected herself firmly to Misao's arm, sticking out her tounge, "Who else would I care to hang out with?..."

As Yahiko's jaw practically dropped to the floor in bewildered shock, Aoshi smiled and grabbed the back ofthe boy'sshirt collar, dragging him along behind him, "C'mon, Yahiko, we'll find you another girlfriend..."

"Tsuuuuuuuuuubaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yahiko cried as he was dragged along... Even though Misao and Tsubame were following right behind.

"Got him hooked, I see..." Misao grinned as she looked down to Tsubame.

Tsubame gave an uncharacteristic grin, "... Yeah, I see it too..."

That took Misao completely by surprise...

"Oh... You're a little devil!" She laughed as Tsubame returned to her innocent outerlook.

Aoshi hummed to himself as he dragged the adopted boy along to the whack-a-mole, "Maybe you'll feel better if Tsubame kicks your ass at your best game, eh?..."

"Shut up, jerk!"

Aoshi smiled...

But his mind was racing...

'Oh no... Oh no... My ice... is breaking...'

* * *

**Review Responses-**

**_Reignashii_** - Yeah, I love that, too... XD It's fun! Thank you for reviewing!

**_Happyloveygirl_** - Well, hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was cute! XD

**_ELLIE 31773_** - H-here! It's here! DON'T EAT ME!... ... Th-thanks for reviewing... -scoots away-

**_Chrispecks_** - Yes, I love Cho! XD. Here's the MisAOshI chapter I promised, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it!

**_Crewel_** - Sorry that there weren't any in this chapter! But I will have Sano talk about it when he's with Kenshin, kay! WOOT!

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - No. Like I said before, Kenshin is taking liberties with Kaoru that he wouldn't with other assignments. He usually wouldn't corner them in an alleyway and sniff them... He'd just catch their scent from their stuff or living quarters. And he usually wouldn't sit there with them and listen to them talk... He'd listen in on conversations with family members or friends. You got it now? Hope that helped!

**_Bbzachariah_** - C-cake! Thank you so much! I feel so loved and so does my story! XD

**_Trickstar_** - Thanks! I almost forgot to make him skip out on the bill... It felt so awkward when I was trying to make him pay Cho for his drink... XD Thank you for reviewing!

**_Stela_** - Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story! So much love!

**_Crymson is Champloo_** - You just have to check up on the story more often! XD I'm a fast updater, I usually have one chapter up every two days... XD So keep that in mind! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Author's Notes**

Okay! The next chapter will be the long awaited 'Touch'! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did! I love how cute Misao and Aoshi are together and can't believe how cute Yahiko and Tsubame are! -blushing and spinning- I love romance! Anyway, read and review! Much love!

-Nana Mae-


	9. Hesitation

Nana Mae - -shrinking- Yes... This isn't 'Touch'... b-but, don't kill me! I got soooo busy, then lost my track and couldn't type up anything, then darned SCHOOL APPLICATIONS!... -huff-... I'm really sorry for not updating for so long... And even more sorry for not giving you the chapter that all of you had been waiting for... But please don't hate me... Because you'll just end up confusing yourself when your love for me returns with the next chapter! 'Touch' is on it's way, folks, so... Be ready!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the lovely characters of Rurouni Kenshin... I would never be able to piece together something so historical and heart-breakingly beautiful! -starry eyes-

**Rating-** Rated T for rough language, adult situations and demented humor.

Onto the slightly boring chapter... But enjoy, nonetheless!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 9**

**Hesitation**

"That's because you just woke up, you baby... I'm completely loveable any other time of day..." Kenshin said cheerily.

He was finishing up a conversation with a grumpy morning Sano at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, just flippin' hang up the frickin' phone so I can freakin' work, damn friggin' moron..."

"Good day to you, too!" Kenshin said, then hung up.

And he let out a heavy sigh, letting his head fall to the counter.

His happy mask completely melting away as he groaned unhappily, "... Why am I freaking out?... I only need to feel her skin... SKIN!" He hit his head against the counter again.

And again... and again...

But he was interupted when there was a knock at his apartment door.

"Yeah?..." Kenshin opened his door.

Then blinked, "Wha-?"

Misao stood there, her hands folded in front of her.

"Hi, Kenshin! Can I come in? Thanks! You know, I'm really glad we're such close friends because I seriously-" Misao kept on talking as she walked into Kenshin's apartment.

"Misao... What are you talking about?..."

Misao turned with a big, bright smile that caught Kenshin off-gaurd.

"I like my assignment! He's so cool and sleek... And he can out-wit me!" She said with a faked surprise gasp.

Kenshin blinked, "... I can out-wit you..."

"Yeah, but you're old..." Misao said simply, walking into his kitchen.

'Old?' Kenshin thought with a heavy sigh as he closed his door and followed the girl into his kitchen.

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin nearly spit out his coffee, "Twenty-seven?" He almost squeaked.

"Yeah. Only eight years..."

"No, it's not that... I'm twenty-eight and you're calling me old! Hello, kiddo, there's only a one year difference!" He tossed a balled up napkin at her.

Misao swatted it away effortlessly, "Yeah, but he seems younger, too... You're an old man 'cause you worry too much..."

"... So I'm guessing you got laid?..." Kenshin said boredly.

Misao sighed, lowering her head, "Nope... Not yet... I don't know if he's a virgin or not..." She muttered, fingering the napkin on the counter boredly.

"... Does he seem like he is?..." Kenshin asked, sipping from his coffee.

"No... But it seems like he's hiding something..." Misao said.

"... The fact that he sleeps with every woman he meets with an exception for shorties?..."

"... I hate you, Kenshin..."

"Don't I know it..." Kenshin smiled, then patted her head, "Now, get out of my apartment, I need to get to work..."

Misao sighed, then nodded, getting up and following Kenshin to the door.

Once she was standing outside of the door, she turned around, "Thanks for inviting me over!"

"You invited yourself..." Kenshin said dully.

Misao blinked, then smiled, "Oh yeah!"

She quickly kissed his cheek, "Thanks anyway..." She giggled as she scurried down the hall.

Kenshin heaved a sigh as he rubbed his cheek, "Damn teenagers these days..."

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin parked his jet black, slick-looking car in the driveway of the rather large office building.

"Himura..."

"Heya, Saito..." Kenshin climbed out of his car, pulling his heavy brief case out of the passanger's seat.

He closed the door, locked it and set the alarm just before the tall, dark-haired man reached him.

The cigarette hanging from his lips only added to the mysterious aura he had...

"Y'know, you're gonna die, and I'm gonna be happy about it..." Kenshin said as he brushed past the taller man.

"I could say the exact same thing to you..." Saito said with a shrug.

They both knew Kenshin had been talking about Saito's nicotine addiction, but both also knew Saito was good at twisting things around.

"Asshole..."

"Again, same to you..."

Kenshin grimaced as he held the door open for his annoying business partner.

Saito smirked as he walked in with not so much as a 'thank you'.

Kenshin followed the man in, holding back a dangerous hiss.

"Ah, Saito, Himura! My best partnered detectives!" A tall man with waist length, thin brown hair that was tied into a low ponytail hurried to them.

Kenshin forced a happy smile, "Hey, boss!"

"Yo..." Saito muttered, crushing out his cig in the ashtray at the side of the entrance.

"Jeez, didn't I tell you to call me Shigure?" Shigure walked over to Kenshin and patted his head.

Kenshin flinched away, but kept smiling, "Sorry, Shigure, getting used to it..."

"So, how's the wedding planning going?..." Saito asked.

"Oh, Toki's inviting nearly the entire world!... Oh, by the way, you two are invited!" Shigure said happily.

That brought an actual smile to Kenshin's face.

The man was getting married and seemed so happy about it.

... Too bad he was one of the one's scheduled to be killed...

Kenshin almost felt sorry.

But the man was guilty, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Having stolen from multiple drug stores and one jewelry storewhen he was younger, Shigure was near the top of the list... Just below those senseless murderers who piled in at the tip-top.

Kenshin smirked to himself.

If he didn't think the SekihoWabanGumi Manslayers were doing it for righteousness, he'd be considering killing his own gang mates...

"Jee, thanks, boss..." Saito said dully, starting off toward his office.

Kenshin smiled, patting Shigure's shoulder, ".. I wish you the best, Shigure..."

The man smiled so excitedly that Kenshin felt his heart constrict.

"Thanks, Himura, try your best to be there!" He patted Kenshin's back and hurried back to his own office.

Kenshin's eyes flickered... Amber flecks sparkling...

"... I would... If it was actually going to happen..." He muttered to himself.

"Himura!" Saito called, waving an impatient hand.

"I'm not going to interrogate for you again..." He brushed his stringy bangs from his eyes irritably.

Kenshin smiled, hurrying to his partner, "Yes, sir..."

**xXoloXx**

He'd just gotten off of work... Six o'clock PM...

Kenshin walked down the street, his hands in his pockets as he neared the apartment complex.

He was wearing a dark magenta button-up shirt, which was unbuttoned, showing a plain white T-shirt. He also wore nicely fitting dark blue jeans the ended in his comfotable black-streaked white sneakers.

He scowled to himself.

Misao had suggested the color for his top.

"Psht..." He brushed his bangs off his forehead briefly, "At least it's not pink..."

Then he put on a smile and opened the door to the complex, walking in.

Now... How was he going to find Kaoru?...

A young man was approaching...

Kenshin looked around, there were a few other people in the lobby, but this man looked the most approachable.

"Excuse me, sir..." Kenshin called, lifting a hand and walking toward the man to catch his attention.

"Mm?" The man blinked, then looked tp Kenshin, "Oh... May I help you?..."

"Um, do you know what room number and floor level Ms. Kaoru Kamiya lives at?..."

The man thought for a moment, "Oh, Kaoru! Hey, I live right across from her!" He smiled, "Yeah, she lives-" But he stopped himself.

Kenshin blinked as the man eyed him, "... New boyfriend?..." He asked.

"... Has she had old ones?..." Kenshin inquired right back.

The man smiled again, "... Level four room sixty-four..." He patted Kenshin's shoulder, "Treat her good, okay?..."

Kenshin smiled his deceptivly reassuring smile, "You betcha, thanks alot..."

"No prob..."

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin leaned back against the elevator as the doors closed, sighing tiredly.

His heart was pounding already...

She might not even be home, he told himself...

And why am I freaking out anyway?

His heart pounded one mighty hard pound when the elevator stopped at level four.

".. Just... her cheek or something..." He breathed to himself, stepping out and brushing past a tall woman entering, "Excuse me.." Kenshin said distractedly.

The woman blinked, watching Kenshin as he made his way down the hall...

He looked... Strangely familiar to the woman...

But she shrugged it off.

Surely she'd remember a man that beautiful...

Kenshin counted the even numbered doors on the right side of the hall...

Until he reached one with the shimmering fake gold numbers; '64'.

Kenshin took a deep breath...

Then knocked.

He heard quick-paced footsteps hurrying down the hall, "Coming!" A young boy's voice called.

It immediatly registered.

'That must be Yahiko...' He thought as the door opened.

The boy poked his head out to peer at Kenshin as he looked down to the cute little teen, "Heya, kiddo..."

"Kaoru, did you get a new boyfriend?" Yahiko immediatly called back into the apartment.

Kenshin laughed nervously.

He heard a yelp...

Then Kaoru was suddenly poking her towel-draped head out of the door.

She was wearing a bathrobe... And the scent of lavender was presented to a snickering Kenshin as Kaoru blinked.

"K-Kenshin! I've haven't seen you in a while! HI!" She said excitedly.

Kenshin tried desperatly to stop chuckling, but she was too cute.

Finally, Yahiko cleared his throat and nudged Kaoru's side.

Kaoru looked down to her brother... Causing her to have to catch sight of herself in the process.

"... Ah!" She yelped, fixing her robe and hiding behind the door, "I-I'm sorry, I forgot I wasn't... d-dressed..."

Kenshin was now laughing.

Yahiko sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on in, Mister... Kaoru's always oblivious to her self-state when a guy other than me and Aoshi is around..."

"No.. They have to be good-looking, too..." Kaoru muttered as sheslowly pulled the door open so Kenshin could walk in.

And Kenshin did... Sneaking a peek at Kaoru again... and earning a deadly scowl and a soft shove into the living room by a furiously blushing Kaoru.

Kenshin laughed as Yahiko led him to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen by a sliding door, and there were little doors in a tiny hallway further back.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be right out, Kenshin!" Kaoru called, hurrying into her own room.

Kenshin grinned, sitting on the soft, dark brown couch.

"I'm Yahiko Kamiya, Kaoru's adoptivelittle brother, I'm fourteen years old and my best friend is Kaoru's friend Aoshi Shinomori, I like chocolate, practicing kendo fighting and hanging out with Aoshi, Misao and Tsubame. There!" Yahiko was standing in front of Kenshin and talking at the speed of light.

"I told you about me... Now tell me about you..."

Kenshin blinked, getting over the fact that he had to pretend not to care that he'd mentioned a certain weasal's name.

He looked up to the boy... Then smiled, "Wanna see if I'm good enough for your sister?..."

"No... Just wanna see if you're cool or not..." Yahiko said plainly, shrugging.

"Mm-hm..." Kenshin muttered suspiciously.

"I think you're afraid I might just be using her..."

Yahiko faltered, "... Are you?..." He asked, averting his gaze.

Kenshin's smile broke...

But he quickly forced it back on just as Yahiko looked to him.

"No..." He spoke, ".. Of course not..."


	10. Touch

Nana Mae - Look, look! I updated! And look at how long the chapter is! It's all for you guys, so FEAST! Mwahahahahahahaha!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own RuroKen... -tears- Not like I could...

**Rating-** Rated T for adult situation, mild language and strange humor... XP

-drum roll- Well here it is! 'Touch'! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope it's even better than you guys were expecting! Have fun and enjoy!

_**Love At First Sense**_

**Chapter 10**

**Touch**

It had been about twenty minutes...

And Yahiko had finally tired of interrogating Kenshin about who he was, how he paid for himself, his job...

And he finally asked one more question as Kenshin waited patiently for Kaoru to come out of her room.

"So... What do you like about her?..." Yahiko questioned.

This had only been his second question involving Kaoru.

"... What?..." Kenshin was caught slightly off-gaurd.

And even though he'd heard the question...

"What do you like about Kaoru?..."

Kenshin blinked, "Uh..."

Yahiko waited.

"U-um... Well, she's very pretty, first of all..." Kenshin said, sounding slightly nervous.

That seemed to trigger something in Yahiko, "... Very pretty?..."

"... Yeah. I'd even classify her as beautiful..." Kenshin said with a smile.

Yahiko stayed silent, allowing Kenshin to go on.

"... Um.. And she's funny... Very quick and witty..." The readhead brushed his bangs from his amythest eyes as he thought.

Yahiko slowly started to smile.

"She's one of those people who make you feel really good about yourself when you know your... pretty much, the scum of the earth..."

"Oh, you can't be that bad!" Yahiko finally spoke up, hitting Kenshin's arm lightly, "I'm glad you like that much about my sis-"

"Yahiko! You're not scaring poor Mr. Himura away, are you?" Kaoru called from her room.

"No, of course not!" Yahiko called back innocently, "Of course... It's not polite to keep a guest waiting for twenty minutes!"

"TWENTY MINUTES?" Kaoru yelped.

Yahiko smiled as he looked to Kenshin, "Another thing she does when 'good-looking guys' are near... Loses track of time... Sorry 'bout that..."

"Oh, no problem..." Kenshin said with a smile.

Kaoru hurried out, her brush still in her hand and her hair still slightly damp, though it looked like she'd been blowdrying it.

"S-sorry, Kenshin!" She apologized meekly, "I was... um...I, uh... eh..." She slowly quieted, starting to brush her hair again...

... And Kenshin bursted into laughter.

That caused Yahiko to try to stifle his own laughter, resulting in a silly-sounding snort.

Kaoru blinked, "What?..."

Kenshin leaned back against the couch holding his stomach with one arm and the other reaching up to hold his head, "Ah, holy sh-... shoot..." Kenshin minded the fact that there was a fourteen-year-old in the vicinity.

"You're too cute..." He took a deep breath, attempting to sober himself.

Yahiko was chuckling, "And you said _I_ might scare him away..."

Kaoru's eyes darkened as she glared at both males, "You two..." She muttered dangerously.

"I have to go meet Aoshi! See ya!" Yahiko jumped up, knowing what was coming.

"Love ya, sis, bye Mr. Kenshin!" Yahiko waved before kissing Kaoru's cheek and hurrying out the door.

Kaoru heaved a sigh, looking to Kenshin, "So.. What did you guys talk about while I was back there?..." She returned to brushing her hair.

Kenshin found his eyes following the brush as it slid through her silken, already-smoothed hair.

"Um..." He found it hard to think, "We... We were... talking about you..." He finally brought his eyes to hers... With some effort.

'Maybe once I feel her skin, her hair won't be so out of question...' He thought hopefully... Almost dreamily.

"Oooh..." Kaoru winced, "What about me?..."

The caught Kenshin's humor.

"Ah... I was asking him if he knew if you were any good in bed... But, you know, considering he's your brother a quite a bit younger-"

"Ew, Kenshin!" Kaoru was blushing furiously, but she threw the brush at him carefully.

The handle of the brush thunked his head lightly and he pouted, "Ow... Jeez, Kaoru, I thought you were happy to see me!"

"I-I am!" She crossed her arms.

"Good! So, let's get going!" He got up, starting toward the door.

"Wh-what?..." Kaoru blinked.

She was wearing a dark, cream-colored sleeveless top with a collar of hanging material, showing off an almost tantalizing amount of her beautiful collarbones and, much to Kenshin's liking, quite a few inches lower.

Her jeans were a perfect fit. Just tight enough, but not non-breathingly so. And they flared only slightly before leading to dark brown strapped high heels.

Someone felt fancy today...

"I'm taking you out on a date..." Kenshin said, standing at the door, "So, let's go..."

Kaoru blinked, "B-but, I'm not ready!" She whined, looking down to herself.

Kenshin nearly bursted into laughter again, "Are you kidding me?... You look beautiful!" He said with a dreamy sigh, "Gods... You're such a _woman_..."

Kaoru blinked as he stared, "... And... That's a bad thing?..."

Kenshin lowered his head, "You have five minutes to finish... Just... Don't pretty up so much that my appetite finds a new host..."

"What is that supposed to mean?..." Kaoru shook her head as she hurried back to her room.

"Don't make me spell it out..." Kenshin said simply as he lifted his head with a wicked grin, his hands sliding into his pockets.

Kaoru barely caught it, but she turned her head to look at him...

"... Pervert..." She muttered, a cute blush staining her cheeks as she hurried into her room, shutting the door.

Then she called out, "Oh, I like your shirt!"

**xXoloXx**

Kaoru played with the thin gold chained necklace with a real, tiny moonstone in the center of a small blue crescent moon.

She had also pulled on a fake gold bracelet, decorated in small crescent moons and white stars.

She'd pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and had grabbed a thin brown shawl.

Kenshin was finding it hard to tear his eyes from the incredible beauty beside him.

How she managed to knock out the beauty of every single contestant in the Miss America Beauty Pageant in such a short time...

He would never know.

Of course, he wasn't exactly concentrating on that at the moment.

"So... Where are we going, my prince?.." She asked as she smiled.

Her lipstick was light, but it was that shiny brand that was supposed to drive the men crazy...

And, damn, was it working on Kenshin...

"Well... Have you eaten?..."

"Just finished dinner with Yahiko..." Kaoru said, simply.

"Hm. We could..." Kenshin paused to think. as he turned off his car alarm, leading Kaoru to the passanger's seat.

He placed the key into the slot and Kaoru leaned carefully against the car...

"... You asked me out with no place in mind?..." She asked with a slight smirk.

Kenshin winced as he pulled open the door, "Well, I'm not good at planning dates..."

Kaoru laughed, "Ha! That's hard to believe!" She patted his left cheek as she slid into the seat.

... And for the first time... She noticed it...

Didn't quite feel right...

But she tossed it aside as Kenshin caught her hand before she could bring it back to her side.

"Hey, I may be unbarably gorgeous.." He said with a wink, "But that doesn't mean I'm good at anything else but _looking_ sweet..."

"Oh.." Kaoru faked a pout as she patted his head, "Poor little Kenshin can't get laid?..."

Kenshin's eyes flickered and his innocent outerlook broke as he grinned devilishly, "... Are you suggesting that you're willing to help me fix that?..."

Kaoru smiled and pulled him down to her by the collar, "I'm suggesting..." They were a breath apart...

"That you start driving..." Kaoru said with a smirk as she pushed him back lightly.

Kenshin blinked...

Did she just-? ... No way... She didn't... Did she?...

Kenshin was snapped back to reality as Kaoru pulled her door closed.

Kenshin suddenly growled, "That was low..." He muttered as he made his way around to the driver's seat.

"And dirty..." He continued as he opened his door, thumping down into the seat grumpily.

"It was dirt low... and dirt dirty.. Mud dirty... filthy... That was, like... Hellshit dirty..." He adjusted his seatbelt.

"H-hellshit?" Kaoru tried not to giggle at the creative new word as Kenshin set the car in reverse and pulled out.

"You're lucky I'm merciful..." He said with a pout as he set his sleek car into drive and started out of the parking lot.

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle this time... And Kenshin finally let that taunting smile of his slip back into place.

**xXoloXx**

Kenshin was now driving down a popular night street as Kaoru looked out the window.

There were a few bars, a dance club, a hotel that was mostly for almost never-present tourists, and a few small resteraunts.

"Hey..." Kenshin said as he passed a bar, "You like to dance?..."

"... Mm, haven't danced in a while..." Kaoru said, not quite sounding like she was all there.

"But you like it?..."

"... Yeah."

"Good..." Kenshin smiled and quickly found a parking space.

Kaoru blinked, "Ah, wh-what did I just agree to?..." She asked quickly as Kenshin was already getting out of the car.

"Kenshin!" She whined as he opened the door, "I don't know how to dance!"

"You said you haven't danced in a while!" He laughed, tugging her gently out of the car.

"Ehhh, Kenshiiiiiiiiin..." Kaoru whined as she leaned against him, body language telling him he'd have to drag her in.

"Oh, c'mon, Kaoru!" Kenshin turned her to face him, "Please?..."

Kaoru stared into his beautiful amythest eyes for a moment...

"... I can't dance..." She stated simply, "I'll only embarress you, and then you'll leave me all by my lonesome to embarress myself as you go off with another girl!" Kaoru whined.

Kenshin gave a heavy sigh, "Kaoruuuuuuu..."

"Nope. No whining..."

"Please?... Kaoru?..."

"Nope, I'm not going..."

"Oh, my heart!"

"Stop being overdramatic!" Kaoru hit his head lightly.

Kenshin clutched his chest, "You're killing me! How shameful! I'm being turned down by the beauty who's stolen my heart! Oh... You wouldn't happen to have a _knife_ on you?" Kenshin was leaning against her, as if he were actually losing life.

"Oh, fine!" Kaoru humphed and moved away stubbornly, "Big baby..."

Kenshin stood up with a wide grin, "Oh, but I'm a persuasive big baby..."

Kenshin took her hand and closed her door, setting his car alarm as he placed his keys carefully in his pocket.

Kaoru whined all the way to the front door.

Kaoru pulled out her wallet from her purse and showed the doorman her ID, Kenshin pulled just his ID from his pocket and flashed it to the doorman. He let them both by the remaining three feet.

"Okay... Now be the lovely lady that you are, Miss Kaoru, and walk in like you're ready to party!" Kenshin said enthusiastically, pointing toward the door.

He blinked when he felt Kaoru's head hit his shoulder, and he looked over to her, "Oi... You're a whiny beauty..."

"And there's nothing you can do about it..." Kaoru said dully as she opened the door.

Music was blasting, lights were changing colors and people at the bar were laughing nearly as loud as the music.

... And Kaoru smiled slowly...

Kenshin noted this and slipped the shawl from her shoulders, as well as her purse, "Lookin' better already..." He laughed as she turned to him sheepishly, "I-I forgot how fun it was in here..."

Kenshin could barely hear her over the music, but since his eyes were glued to her lips anyway, he could make it out just fine.

He laughed as she wandered over to the bar, motioning for him to follow.

He did so, slipping through the people between the dance floor and the bar.

When he made it there, Kaoru was sitting on a barstool, swaying slightly to the upbeat music.

Kenshin took a seat next to her, handing her shawl and purse to the barkeep and receiving a number on a piece of paper to pick it up later as the keep placed the items on the rack.

"Wow, this is a great song!" Kaoru yelled to him, blushing slightly.

Kenshin was almost unable to bare it.

Good lord, this woman was adorable!

The song was quite fast, mostly the work of drums and a keybaord DJed to the max.

Some people that were sitting at the tables to the side were clapping to the rythm and 'doo-dee-dah'ing merrily with it.

But the song came to an abrupt end... the norm for most of those types of songs. Everyone on the dance floor started to clap and a few of the tired ones found a place to sit.

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she smiled and listened as the next song started.

It was slower... much slower, actually, but had harsh beats every now and then that made it more lively.

"Kaoru..." He smiled, standing and taking her hand.

"Uh... Yes?..." She knew where this was going...

"... Wanna dance?..."

"Well, I don't know, I- Ah, okay!" Kaoru yelped as Kenshin hauled her into his arms and hurried to the dance floor.

Kaoru giggled when she was finally put down at the center.

"Ahhh, Kenshin..." Kaoru held onto his shoulders, "I don't know h-"

"Oh, you said you would!" Kenshin took her hands off his shoulders and swung them lightly in his.

"B-but..."

"You like the song?..."

"Y-yes, I like that song, but-"

"You like me?..."

"Of course I like you! But, Kensh-"

"Then why not?.." He started to move, grinning and luring her to follow.

Kaoru blushed.

Okay... She always thought dancing only made people look a bit sillier...

Oh, but this man...

She slowly brought her eyes away and crossed her arms, "Well, seems you've got it down..." She muttered.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her shoulder as he whispered, "Dance with me..."

"... N-no..."

"We already went through this..."

"So what?..."

"Are you flustered?..."

"What? No!"

"Mm, I think you are..."

"Why do you think I'm flustered?..."

"Because flustered people don't dance..."

"... I'm dancing..."

"... Oh yes... I see your doing the latest move... Or non-move. The 'stand still and have to be coaxed into dancing by your very willing partner'... Please... Kaoru?..."

"... Fine... Fine. I'll dance... Look, I'm dancing..." Kaoru started to sway slightly.

Kenshin grinned and moved back, "You know, moving your feet might help, too..."

He started to dance again, moving to the music and flashing her taunting grins.

Kaoru blushed.

Then clenched her fists.

This man was annoying... infuriating... unnerving...

Insipiring...

Kaoru marched up to him and grabbed his shoulders, "Fine. I'll dance with you, Kenshin Himura..."

The red light that was holding at the moment caused Kaoru's eyes the flash dangerously.

And Kenshin bit back a shiver.

She moved around him, smiling as she pushed him lightly from behind.

Kenshin stepped forward, turning his head to watch her.

And completely froze when she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, her breath seeming to scorch his skin and her voice sounding more alluring then ever...

"Why aren't you dancing, Kenshin?..."

She twirled skillfully to his front and leaned over to him... pushing up his dropped jaw.

"Y-you said you couldn't dance!" He said as he followed her, slowly beginning to dance along.

"Yeah, but I also said I liked your shirt..." She said as she danced around him.

Kenshin gasped, "Hey, are you saying you don't?"

"Maybe..." Kaoru smirked as she continued to move.

Kenshin couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

The way her hips swayed as she stepped to the music. How her long, lovely arms came above her head as she twirled. Her silken hair swayed with every agonizingly graceful movement...

Kenshin grinned...

He took her waist and gently pulled her to him.

He kept moving as Kaoru's movement's became more sheepish.

She tentativly rested her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes, "... Kenshin?..."

She sounded so innocent...

Kenshin smiled, "Dancing is classified as a close-contact sport in some areas..."

That caused Kaoru to smile slightly, "Mm?... Somewhere in groin area, I suppose..."

Kenshin smiled innocently, "Oh? Are we that close?..."

Yes. In fact, their hips were pressed flush against eachother and their chests were almost touching.

Kaoru's eyes darkened slightly as she watched the incredibly beautiful redheaded man before her, "... Yes..." She answered simply.

They both were now swaying to the slow, but lively song.

Kenshin slowly lifted a hand from Kaoru's waist to stroke his thumb lightly along her cheek.

He smiled at the heat from the cute blush staining her cheeks, "You really are beautiful..."

"Heh, yeah, you keep telling me that..." Her voice was slightly shaky.

"Because it's true..." Kenshin couldn't help but be a little distracted...

He'd touched her skin before...

When he'd cornered her in the alley...

When he'd zoned out at Shawnee's...

He'd even brushed his lips over her at the 'Scent' stage...

But he hadn't been paying attention...

And what he was feeling right now made him question his sanity and the exact reason why he hadn't...

Her skin was angelicly pale-looking already... And the brain-frying softness only added to the effect.

She really did look and feel like an angel.

His hand wandered back into her hair, lightly tugging at the rubber band until Kaoru's feather soft hair fell free, falling down past her shoulders and all the way to her mid-back.

Kaoru smiled slightly, "Hm, you like my hair?..."

Kenshin ran his fingers through the ebony locks and smiled, "Very much so..."

Kaoru smiled and revelled in the feel of his hands running through her hair.

She was so unbearably perfect...

Kenshin grit his teeth in effort to control himself as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

So soft... And now her chest was pressed against his...

Sweet mother, he was going to explode...

"Kaoru..." He couldn't hide the almost undetectable lowering in his voice as he tried to keep himself.

"Mm?..." Her voice vibrated softly through his neck, causing him to wince slightly.

"... Wanna go get a drink or something?..."

Kaoru slowly lifted her head, bringing Kenshin's hand down from her hair, "Uh, sure!... I'm thristy anyway..." She turned quickly and hurried to the bar.

She had gone so fast that he almost hadn't noticed...

But the bright blush on her cheeks had shown itself before Kaoru had disappeared into the crowd.

Kenshin shook his head, rubbing his temples as he took a deep breath.

'She's getting to me...' He started through the dancing crowd, 'Way too easily...'

**xXoloXx**

Kaoru stared into her empty glass...

She'd asked for a Shirley Temple, being not much of a drinker.

Kenshin watched her as he sipped from his light beer.

She smiled slightly as she lifted her gaze to Kenshin's.

Kenshin waited patiently for her to say something.

"... Thanks a lot for taking me out tonight, Kenshin..." She turned on the twisty barstool toward him.

Kenshin smiled, "Well, thanks for coming..."

"I had a lot of fun... Really..." Her eyes were starting to get hazy as she leaned forward.

"... Good, I'm glad..." Kenshin watched her cautiously as he set down his drink.

Bracing her hand against his shoulders, she moved so they were face to face, "I should pay you back..."

Kenshin gulped...

Since when did he get nervous about those kinds of things!...

He answered himself..

Since he'd found the most beautiful woman on earth...

She smiled slightly, moving closer...

Then Kenshin nearly yelped when her head fell to his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Kenshin sat stock still...

Then sighed heavily as her soft, even breathing classified her as sleeping.

He smiled slightly, lifting a hand to the barkeep, giving him the paper and retrieving their things...

He said a quiet thank-you and left...

As he walked out the door, he looked down to the sleeping woman he was now holding in his arms...

And nearly lost his balance...

If she was angelic when she was awake...

Shit, she looked like the princess of heaven when she was sleeping...

Why hadn't he noticed before?...

He settled her into the passanger's seat, adjusting the seatbelt around her before letting his gaze linger for a little longer.

'She does fall asleep easily...' Kenshin smiled and shut the door carefully.

"... Just like her mother said..."

He felt his chest contrict as her face flashed through his mind... And his cheek burned.

Reaching up to touch it lightly through the sheet bandage, a sad smile slid it's way onto his young face.

"_Exactly_ like her mother said..."

**Review Responses** -

**_Interested Anonymous_** - So many questions! . BUT I'M TAKING THAT AS A GOOD THING! Just wait, and all those questions shall be answered! Thank you for asking so many, they give me things to think about and re-consider in the story! Also, I'm glad you like Yahiko, I think he's cute, too! Sorry about not updating for weeks on end... Really! XP

**_Angel Thorn_** - I think I've erad that one! XD Ooooh, thank you so much for reviewing and I'm overjoyed that you like it! Much love to you! And I apologize for not updating for sooooooo long!

**_KeNsHiNInU_** - Nyehehehe... You'll just have to wait and see... -evil laughter- ... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**_ELLIE 31773_** - I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYY!... I made you wait... But at least the chapter's nice and long, right? Yeah! GOOD! Much love!

**_Chrispecks_** - I'm glad you can look at it that way! That's exactly what it's intended to be! -hearts- I'm so glad you like my story... Much love, and thank you for reviewing!

**_Bbzachariah_** - Thank you for tellling me! -points- I even used a Shirley Temple in the story! Just for you! -winks- YAY! One of my dearly beloved reviewers! I love chocolate ice cream.. And yet another idea coming from you... -thinking- I may use that later as well... You're great! Much love, thanks for the reviews!

**_RudeRudeBoy_** - Wow, your review made me feel so great about my writing! I'm so happy you like it that much! And I read it! It seems like it'll be a cute story as it progresses! -thumbs up- Keep it up! XD

**_Reignashii_** - Naruto, huh? I've only watched a bit! But Kakashi's still da man! XD Thank you for reading! Much love!

**_xiiaOpinkk_** - Realy! Thank you! Well, here it is! For you! XD

**_Happyeloveygirl_** - Thanks muchly! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much I I was hoping!

**_MikaylaMae_** - Thank you sooooooo much for telling me... I adjusted it and still am not happy with the fix-up, but whatever...I hope it didn't ruin the story or anything for you! Hope you enjoyed!

**_Jasmine Blossom625_** - Oh, there will be fluff coming up! No worries! And no problem! It's fun responding to reviews! XP

**_Kiiu_** - Heehee, I'm glad you're so excited! And I'm sorry for making you wait! Hope you enjoyed! Much love!

**_Kaleena DragonMaster_** - Well, here it is! Hope it was fun!

**_Trickstar_** - Ahaha, I stress myself out all the time over stupid things... But thanks for caring! -hearts- Thank you for reading and reviewing! Much love to you, my dear reviewer!

**Author's Notes**

Just in case you peeps lost track, the day in this chapter is Monday. And I'm sorry if I confused you in 'The IceMan's Ice' because we went back in time there. Back to Sunday, when Aoshi took Yahiko to the carnival. Kay? We all got it now?... I confused myself with all the time changes as well, so I apologize... Okay. Tomorrow, in the story, will be Tuesday, which means that night is 'John' and Megumi's date! But the next chapter 'Deprivation' will be KenKao, but the chapter after that will be SanMeg! Cheer me on and I might get it up in TWO DAYS! Thanks for reading, folks!

-Nana Mae-

P.S.

Yes, there will be a YahTsu chapter soon, and the SaiTOkiO chapter as well, sp be patient... It may seem like this story is close to ending... Oooooh, but we have soooooooooooo much more to go... -evil grin- ...


	11. AN: Apologies

**!My Apologies!**

Heya! Okay, I'm here to apologize for the loooooooooooooong delay of **LAFS**. Here's what happened...

I wrote out chapters 11 and twelve(Both KenKao, as it turned out), and then my compy crashed.

Sorry to say it may take a whole month more to get a new harddrive. No worries, though, at least I didn't lose my files. But, yes, I wrote them hear the end of August, and that's when the computer died.

Soo, just wanted to apologize! I'm so sorry! I hadn't thought of posting this thingy... Until my sis suggested I don't try to kill my lovely readers by not keeping them in the loop.

Look forward to Chapter 11(Deprivation) and Chapter 12(Vindication) in a month or so!

Thank you for not mobbing me, my loves! -skips away-

Nana Mae

P.S. This chapter will be deleted once I get everything back, so it won't throw me/you off! XD


End file.
